Dos Perfectos Conocidos
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Funbari Oka a punto de inaugurarse y se ven algunos secretos de Horo Horo y Ren Tao Yaoi RenHoro o Horo Ren... no sé todavía Reemplacé el ep 9 para los que quieren más lemon Terminado [Y para terminar una nota y agradecimientos... Si qu
1. Fin de Semana en Funbari Oka

Dos Perfectos Conocidos 

**Advertencias:** Este fic es Yaoi (hombre/hombre), así que insisto a los homofóbicos alejarse. Total, sé que no me harán caso, así que no me vayan a tomar a mal y demás cosas.****

Fin de Semana en Funbari Oka 

Dos años después de que el torneo de Shaman King fuera cancelado, tanto Horo Horo como Ren Tao habían ido de visita a Funbari Oka para visitar a Yoh y Anna. Ambos shamanes ya habían cumplido 15 años, por lo que se les veía más maduros que antes, pero no cambiaban en su manera de vestir o en el carácter. El ainu tenía sus ropas tradicionales, la maleta de mano y su snowboard, mientras que el sucesor de los Tao llevaba su habitual saco negro y bufanda amarilla, con el mismo peinado levantado que acostumbraba llevar.

–Qué bueno que llegaron, muchachos – sonrió Yoh Asakura. El muchacho había crecido mucho, conservando la misma actitud despreocupada que le caracterizaba.

–Sí que ha cambiado bastante este lugar – silbó el ainu al ver que se habían hecho remodelaciones a la casa de Yoh.

–Es que Anna ya quiere comenzar con su negocio de aguas termales...

–¿Es por eso que tienes todo el equipo a la mano? – le hizo notar Ren, viendo que Yoh tenía baldes, escobas, jabón y cera a la mano.

–Sí, Manta y Ryu están haciendo las reparaciones del baño y Fausto está haciendo inventario de lo que necesita para la sección de la clínica. Pasen – sonrió el menor de los Asakura.

–Olvídalo. No quiero que tu novia nos ponga de esclavos – renegó Horo Horo.

Entonces Ren le jaló la manga a Horo Horo y le hizo notar que Anna estaba mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos desde el recibidor.

–Aunque... claro que nos complacería ayudarte, Yoh. Para eso son los amigos – se apresuró a decir el shaman del norte (Quién no le tiene miedo a Anna).

Con esto ya habían firmado su sentencia de trabajo forzado. Los dos recién llegados habían sido mandados al segundo nivel para encerar el suelo y reparar las paredes de la casa.

–Y nosotros que veníamos de visita – rezongó Horo Horo.

–Sí, claro "Vamos a visitar a Yoh" Qué gran idea, genio – dijo un molesto Ren.

–A mí no me vengas con esas cosas, chinito.

–¿Quieres pelea?

–Tú te la buscaste.

Lo siguiente que se vio en el jardín trasero de la casa fue un despliegue de poder y demás, donde los dos shamanes estaban peleando.

–A ver si así te quito lo bocón – Ren le lanzó su mejor ataque.

–No sigas, que me asustas – se burló Horo Horo, bloqueando los ataques con su tabla.

Todos los demás habitantes de Funbari Oka se asomaron a las ventanas que daban una buena vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fausto y Elisa por un cuarto, Tamao y Anna desde la cocina, Ryu y Manta veían desde el baño y Yoh había llegado de hacer las compras.

Justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de lanzar sus mejores técnicas, son amarrados por el rosario azul de la itako.

–No van a pelearse en mi casa. O trabajan o se las verán conmigo – amenazó la rubia, aún sosteniéndolos con el rosario.

Decidieron que lo mejor era hacerle caso y dejar la pelea para después.

* * *

Por la noche, ya los shamanes estaban más calmados. Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Fausto Horo Horo y Ren estaban dándose un baño en la poza termal de la casa.

–Qué bueno que todo está como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió Yoh. Era obvio que su actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

–Oigan ¿Y ustedes por qué se estaban peleando allá afuera? – preguntó Manta a Ren y Horo Horo.

–Él empezó – contestaron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

–No voy a preguntar nada – dijo Manta, resignándose a no recibir respuesta alguna, al igual que Ryu y Fausto.

–¿Y todo esto de las aguas termales? – preguntó Ren para cambiar el tema – Entiendo que quieran poner negocio y todo lo demás, pero no le veo el caso.

–¿Y qué? En realidad me gusta mi vida normal... Además, aunque Anna tenga los lujos que me pidió como herencia de la familia, hacer Funbari Oka ya lo habíamos decidido los dos antes que se realizara lo del torneo – contestó el menor de los Asakura.

–Quién como tú – suspiró Horo Horo – En estos dos años me he dedicado a buscar un buen lugar para mi campo de plantas... Todo mi pueblo está ayudando con la tarea de labrar las zonas que ya se han hallado disponibles.

–Me alegra saber que todo está bien, Horo Horo – dijo un sonriente Manta – ¿Qué hay de ti, Ren?

–Sólo lo de siempre. No hay mucho que contar – se limitó a responder el muchacho.

Cada uno reflexionaba sobre lo mucho que habían mejorado sus vidas. A Ryu ya no le importaba buscar un lugar favorito, ya que se dio cuenta que éste estaba con sus amigos y el seguir trabajando para Yoh y Anna. Manta decidió que había mucho tiempo para decidirse, era muy bueno en todo, así que no le sería problema alguno encontrar una carrera que le guste, mientras que Fausto sólo era feliz siendo doctor y estando a lado de su esposa.

–¿Tienen planes para mañana? – preguntó Yoh.

–Íbamos a quedarnos sólo hasta la mañana, pero si gustas podemos acompañarles más tiempo – respondió Ren.

–Entonces será mejor – sonrió Asakura – Mañana iremos al aeropuerto a recibir a Lyserg y a Chocolove. Llegarán en vuelos separados... es q los invitamos a la inauguración del negocio.

–¡¿Va a venir Lyserg?! – exclamó Ryu al escuchar el nombre del muchachito inglés.

–Claro – a los demás les corrió una gota por la cabeza al ver a Ryu como de costumbre.

–¿Pero cómo así Anna les ha dado permiso para ir? – les preguntó Horo Horo.

Yoh y Manta se rieron nerviosamente.

–Ryu y Fausto nos harán el favor de cubrirnos para mañana... – dijo el enanito.

–Y Tamao aún debe tenerla ocupada con algunos asuntos – argumentó Yoh.

–Me gustaría ir con ustedes y ver a Lyserg, pero todo sea por usted, don Yoh – Ryu bajó la cabeza.

–Anda, Ryu. Si vamos a traerlos acá, así que igual podrás saludar a Lyserg y a Chocolove cuando lleguen – trató de animarle Manta.

–¡Tiene razón! Entonces trabajaré mucho mañana – proclamó el sujeto alto.

–A propósito, Yoh... – Horo Horo se dirigió a Asakura – ¿En qué cuarto voy a dormir?

El menor de los Asakura se puso a pensar. Un cuarto era ocupado por él, Ryu y Manta; el otro cuarto era ocupado por Fausto (el mismo cuarto donde sería su consultorio); y otro cuarto era ocupado por Anna y Tamao, por lo que quedaban dos cuartos más; uno de ellos sería el que ocuparían Chocolove y Lyserg.

–¿Por qué no comparten la habitación ustedes dos? – sugirió el shaman de Amidamaru.

–No pienso dormir con el "Cabeza de aguja" – contestó el ainu.

–¿Acaso crees que a mí me gusta escuchar tus ronquidos, "señor Plantas"? – respondió el chino.

A punto de desatarse otra discusión de ambos, los demás trataban de disuadir a Yoh de hacer algo para frenarlos, pero el muchacho sólo lanzaba su risita burlona.

–Últimamente están discutiendo más de la cuenta ¿Acaso no te parece extraño? – le preguntó Manta.

–Es verdad. Pareciera que han estado viviendo juntos durante estos dos años – señaló Ryu.

–Es una clara prueba de que se han hecho mejores amigos – sonrió el menor de los Asakura.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Horo Horo como Ren se pusieron rojos y se separaron inmediatamente. Yoh sólo se rió un poco y salió del agua, cogiendo una de las toallas para cubrirse.

–Procuren no quedarse tanto tiempo en el agua caliente. Oyasumi-nasai – con esto, el dueño de la casa se retiró.

–Oyasumi – respondieron todos en coro.

Ryu y Fausto hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Manta con Horo Horo y Ren.

–¿Ustedes no van a irse a sus cuartos? – preguntó el joven Oyamada.

–Después, Manta. Es que voy a relajarme un poco – contestó el shaman del norte – Aunque va a ser imposible con el "Chico Alfiler".

–Estoy tan bien aquí que no tengo ganas de buscar bronca contigo – respondió Ren.

–Bueno, como quieran – el más bajo del grupo cogió su toalla y también se retiró.

Ahora que los dos estaban solos, Horo Horo se abrazó a Ren.

–Estuvo cerca. Te dije que no debíamos pelear tanto frente a ellos – le dijo el ainu.

–Si tú eras quien empezaba, Horo Horo – Ren le correspondió el abrazo y su expresión se volvió más dulce.

–Ya, olvídalo entonces.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto besarse habría creído que estaba viendo mal o que alguno de ellos estaba mal de la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo les decimos a los demás? – preguntó Horo Horo.

–No lo sé ¿Crees que lo entenderían? – Ren continuaba relajado en el agua.

–Yo sé que Yoh sí lo entenderá... el problema son los demás. Ya sabes, Manta no puede estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y pero si hablamos de Anna.

–¿Acaso te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? – preguntó el chino, tratando de bromearle.

–Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti. Porque si por mí fuera ya se lo habría aventado a medio mundo.

–Con lo bullero que eres...

–Jaja. Muy chistoso – apoyó el mentón en su cabeza – Por eso me gustas tanto.

Quizá están preguntándose cómo es posible que estos dos se hayan hecho amantes así de sencillo. Bien... todo empezó hace un año y medio...

Fin del Episodio

Continúa...

-----------

Notas: 

–Hola. Acá estoy yo con otro fic yaoi de los míos ¿Por qué Horo Horo y Ren? ¿No han notado que éstos dos no dejan de pelearse en ningún momento? Pues para mí que es demasiada pelea para un par de amigos ¿A ustedes no les parece raro?

–Si tienen preguntas sobre lo que se va a trabajar en este fanfiction, van a ser las clásicas: HoroRen (o RenHoro... aún no sé quién será _seme_ y quién _uke_); YohAnna; FaustoEliza y PyronJun.

–Gracias por leer. Espero reviews.****


	2. Campo de Plantas en China

**Campo de Plantas en China**

Volviendo con la anécdota, primero nos ubicaremos seis meses después del torneo de shamanes, el cual había sido cancelado por decisión de los grandes espíritus.

Un muchacho de cabello azul claro y negro, con una banda en la cabeza y un gran equipaje iba escalando un risco en lo que parecía ser una zona árida. Aquel no es otro que Horo Horo, acompañado de su Koropocus, Kororo.

–Uff... Hacía mucho que no tenía una caminata así – el muchacho de Hokkaido respiró profundamente el aire limpio del lugar cuando logró salir el acantilado por el cual se había caído hace unos instantes – Sin embargo... ¡¡¿Cómo diantres llegué a China?!!

–Kukuruku – el pequeño espíritu acompañante de Horo Horo exhaló una pequeña nube de vapor, acompañada de un gesto resignado por el mal sentido de orientación de su shaman.

–Lo sé, Kororo. Es la última vez que voy de viaje sin un mapa. En fin. Vamos a buscar esa nueva tierra de cultivo antes de que el sol nos gane.

–Kukuruku – afirmó Kororo igual de animado que el ainu.

Mientras caminaban, Horo Horo disfrutaba del ambiente, a pesar de que se viera algo desértico por la cantidad de rocas y vegetación nativa.

–Es inútil. No vamos a encontrar nada en ésta tierra árida. Disculpa, Kororo... Soy un pésimo explorador. Si sigo así no podré hacer el campo de plantas para los Koropocus – Horo Horo miro al pequeño espíritu del bosque.

–Kukuruku... – Kororo le palmeó la espalda como diciéndole "No te disculpes"

–Ya casi se hace de noche ¿Qué dices si acampamos bajo las estrellas?

Los dos asintieron y prepararon el campamento.

* * *

Antes de continuar con el relato, regresemos con el escenario en el tiempo actual. Ya era de mañana. Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo y Ren se habían levantado muy temprano para ir al aeropuerto y buscar a sus amigos allá.

–Hay que irnos ya... – susurró Manta.

–Lo sé... Pero cuidado o Anna se despierta... – respondió Yoh.

–A este paso nunca llegamos a la puerta – masculló Horo Horo al estar avanzando demasiado lento.

–Vámonos de una buena vez – susurró Ren.

Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta, se espantan al escuchar un ruido, el cual resultó ser el reloj de pared de la cocina, anunciando las 6.00 am.

–Uff... menos mal... – suspiró un aliviado Manta al ver que no era Anna.

–Ya larguémonos de aquí – el ainu ya tenía la paciencia por los suelos.

–Olvidé la llave de la puerta en mi cuarto – dijo Yoh, con lo cual a los demás les salen pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

–Eres un inconsciente – le regañó Ren en voz baja.

–Es que con el apuro y todo lo demás...

–Yo las tengo, Yoh. Sabía que te ibas a olvidar – el pequeño Oyamada sacó una copia que le dieran por si acaso.

–Gracias, Manta...

Una vez afuera de la casa, los cuatro partieron de ahí a la velocidad del rayo, en dirección al aeropuerto de Tokio.

* * *

**(Hace un año y medio)**

Mientras Horo Horo dormía en su tienda, una sombra se acercó sigilosamente hacia él y sacó un arma para partir la instalación en dos.

A tiempo, el ainu se despertó y se defendió con un escudo de hielo.

–A uno ya no le dejan dormir tranquilo – se quejó Horo Horo.

–Ah, eras tú – el individuo al parecer lo reconoció y bajó su arma.

Le costó trabajo reconocerlo por la oscuridad, pero al final sí pudo distinguirlo.

–¿Ren? ¿Qué haces en medio del desierto a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó confundido.

–¿En medio del desierto? Cerebro de maní... ¡Éste es terreno de mi familia! Suelo pasear por aquí y de paso cuidar si no hay invasores.

–Caramba... tenía que terminar aquí.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó con tono de indiferencia.

–Buscaba un campo de plantas donde pueda hacer los cultivos para los Koropocus.

–Veo que sigues con la misma meta de hace tiempo...

–Para que veas que sí.

Aunque no estaba planificado, Ren terminó quedándose a conversar con Horo Horo sobre todo. Hacía seis meses que no se veían, por lo que las historias eran muchas.

–Ya veo... otro problema con tu viejo... – dijo Horo Horo después de escuchar a Ren.

–Sí, se puso fregado. Jun le dijo a papá que estoy alterado, así que ella me mandó a viajar por un tiempo hasta que a papá se le pase – seguía cruzado de brazos, con la actitud seria que siempre proyectaba.

–Pero señorito. Pensé que la discusión con su padre era porque él quería mandarlo a estudiar con sus parientes del Oeste – intervino Basón.

–No te he pedido tu opinión, Basón – lo calló su Shaman.

–Bueno... es que...

–No sigas tratando de disuadirme.

–Oye. Ahora que estás en plan de viajero ¿Qué tal si me acompañas en mi viaje? De paso me ayudas a salir de aquí y regresar a la civilización. Ya casi se me está acabando la comida.

–¿Qué otra opción me queda? – aunque sonaba indiferente, Horo Horo conocía el tiempo suficiente a Ren Tao para saber que eso significaba "Claro que sí"

* * *

Llevaban una semana viajando juntos y aún faltaba mucho trecho por recorrer. Cabe resaltar que todo el camino fue basado en discusiones entre ambos Shamanes. Finalmente habían llegado a un pequeño pueblito que estaba cerca de la carretera central, donde aprovecharon para comer y pedir una habitación (todo por cuenta del sucesor de la familia Tao) Lo que tenían planeado era tomar el próximo autobús que llevara al aeropuerto más cercano y poder regresar a Japón de una vez por todas.

–Comida China... hace meses que no la pruebo y ya me harta de nuevo – se quejó Horo Horo, recordando que Ren siempre terminaba escogiendo comida china cuando aún estaban en las etapas del torneo.

–Yo estoy pagando, así que comeremos lo que yo quiera. Además estamos en China, genio. No vamos a encontrar nada más.

–Sí, claro... – estaba de mal humor, ya que aún no habían llegado a la carretera central.

–Oye... – Ren tomó un vaso de leche.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿No escuchaste de los demás desde que nos separamos?

–A ver... Según sé, Yoh sigue en rutina allá en Japón, Fausto vive con ellos, el vago de Ryu está viajando... no sé. No tengo mucho contacto con nadie... ¿No me digas que extrañas estar con tus amigos? – se burló Horo Horo al ver la verdadera intención de la pregunta

–No seas ridículo. Es simplemente curiosidad... – se empezó a notar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

–Anda... Admite que la pasábamos bien... – el otro muchacho seguía bromeándole.

–¡Está bien! ¡Me gustó pasarla con ustedes y cuando estuve solo en mi casa los extrañé a montones! ¡¿Feliz?! – le gritó ya exasperado de tanta insistencia.

–Sí, con eso me basta – Hor Horo continuó comiendo.

–A veces eres insoportable...

–Ya, Ren. Deja de halagarme tanto que me sonrojo – respondió sarcásticamente.

Entre tanta discusión, habían pasado por lo menos 30 minutos y las pocas personas del restaurante los miraban como si estuvieran locos o algo por el estilo.

–¡Y algo más! ¡Eres la peor persona con la que me pude haber encontrado! – le continuó gritando Ren.

–¡Oye! ¡Yo no deseé tenerte aquí! ¡Además tú siempre me arruinas el día y...!

–¡El autobús!

–¡No cambies el tema! ¡Yo te estoy insultando y tú me insultas!

–¡No, idiota! – Ren vio por la ventana – ¡El autobús se está marchando!

A toda prisa, ambos shamanes trataron de alcanzar al vehículo, sin embargo fue inútil, dejándolos en medio de la pista.

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – le gritó Ren.

–¡¿Mi culpa?!

–¡Tú empezaste con la discusión!

–Claro... Échale la culpa al que está a tu lado. Siempre es más sencillo culpar a Horo Horo – renegó el joven ainu.

–Así es. Es mas fácil culparte porque tú eres quien tiene toda la culpa.

Como el próximo autobús pasaba en dos días más, lo mejor fue ir caminando hasta la ciudad. Durante todo el trayecto ambos muchachos no se hablaban y se la pasaban quejándose por todo. Kororo y Basón sólo se dedicaron a observar, ya que sabían cómo era el temperamento de sus shamanes cuando estaban acalorados de humor.

* * *

–¿A dónde rayos se fue Yoh? – preguntó Anna por toda la casa.

–Señorita Anna... Venga. Tenemos que hacer el inventario – trató de distraerla Tamao.

–Pero primero tengo que buscar al flojo de Yoh.

–Creo que está limpiando atrás... Recuerde que acabamos de encontrar las llaves de esa zona, señorita Anna – la pobre muchacha no sabía qué más inventar.

La prometida de Asakura la miró con su expresión fría. Era obvio que algo estaba ocurriendo, ya que Tamao era la pero mentirosa que haya existido antes.

–Está bien. Vamos a hacer el inventario – aceptó finalmente.

Mientras se dirigían a la bodega, Tamao pensaba para sus adentros: «Ojalá que el joven Yoh y los demás vengan. Se me están acabando las distracciones...»

* * *

En el aeropuerto, Yoh, Manta, Ren y Horo Horo buscaban a alguno de sus dos amigos. Había demasiada gente, por lo que sería muy difícil ubicarlos.

–Así nos vamos a perder... Y yo no puedo ver nada... – dijo Manta, ya que por ser bajito no podía ver tan claramente como sus tres amigos.

–Yoh ¿En qué vuelos van a venir Lyserg y Chocolove? – le preguntó Horo Horo.

–Eh... a ver... – Yoh sacó las cartas que les enviaran ambos antes de llegar – Según Lyserg, su vuelo es el A-305001 desde Londres, mientras que Chocolove viene de New York en el vuelo S-100835

–En el cartel dice que el vuelo de Lyserg aún no llega – Ren miró el cartel de vuelos – El de Chocolove está aquí, pero aún no lo vemos.

Entonces vieron a mucha gente yendo hacia un sector en el aeropuerto, así que los cuatro fueron para ver de qué se trataba.

Se sorprendieron al ver que, en el centro del círculo, estaba un chico negro haciendo un show de chistes. En seguida se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de su amigo Chocolove.

–A ver, a ver. Éste chiste me lo contó mi padrinito en Madison Square Garden... – Chocolove tomó aire y lo recitó – Había una vez un tipo _tan, tan, tan, tan, tan,_ tan que ya se creía campana.

Silencio en general. Yoh y compañía lo miraban con un fondo azul atrás y grandes gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

–Esperen, esperen. Tengo otros más graciosos... – Chocolove sacó dos manzanas de su bolso – Una de las manzanitas se cae de un árbol y el resto que está arriba se ríen. La que está abajo les dice _"Inmaduras"_...

Otra vez hubo silencio en general.

–Éste bocón nunca aprende que sus chistes son malos – pensaron Horo Horo y Ren a la vez.

Entonces se escuchó una risita, volteando a ver hacia Yoh, que reía a más no poder.

–¡Ya lo entendí! ¡_"Inmaduras" _porque son las que no se cayeron!

Después de eso, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse del chiste. Chocolove entonces se da cuenta que eran sus amigos los que estaban viéndolo.

–Yoh, Manta, Ren y el _Hoto Hoto _– dijo Chocolove al ver a sus amigos.

–¡Es HORO HORO! – le corrigió el molesto ainu.

–Tus chistes están mejorando mucho, Chocolove – le dijo Yoh, recuperándose de la risa.

–Vaya, Yoh. Sí sabes reconocer el talento – dijo un feliz Chocolove al ver que por fin alguien apreciaba sus chistes.

–Qué bueno que te encontramos, Chocolove – dijo Manta – Ahora sólo hay que esperar a Lyserg.

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa...**

-----------

Notas: 

–Ok, Hasta acá escribo. Para la próxima traigo más episodios o hasta que se me ocurra algo nuevo.

–Saludos a Kory y Horo2, Souyu-chan, Clow y a los demás que están leyendo.

–Sólo una pregunta... a parte de Horo Horo y Ren ¿Qué otra pareja Yaoi hay que no sea con Yoh? Me serviría mucho saber...

–Manden más reviews y gracias a los que mandaron.


	3. Oasis

**Oasis**

**(China, hace año y medio)**

Después de caminar por un buen rato, Horo Horo y Ren decidieron dejar de echarse la culpa y recorrer el camino a pie para no perder más tiempo. Durante todo el trayecto no hubo comunicación de ningún tipo, sólo se dedicaban a seguir la carretera en silencio.

–Éstas no eran mis ideas sobre unas vacaciones en carretera o recorriendo el planeta – le decía Horo Horo a su espíritu acompañante – Al menos contigo converso mejor que con "cierta" persona que ni lo hace.

–¿Escuchas un ruido, Basón? Sólo puedo escuchar los zumbidos de un mosquito – Ren trataba de sonar lo más hiriente posible, cosa que molesta al ainu.

–¡Basta! ¡Si estás tan molesto conmigo, entonces no deberías estar acompañándome!

–¡No te estoy acompañando si eso es lo que piensas! ¡Estás yendo al mismo lugar que yo!

Continuaron sin hablarse desde entonces. Al pasar dos horas de caminata sin descanso, lograron ver un motel a medio camino llamado "Oasis". Vieron que el cielo empezaba a fundirse con el oscuro de la noche, así que decidieron pedir habitaciones en el hotel.

–¡¿Cómo que no hay más habitaciones?! – reclamó Ren.

–Hace rato llegaron más inquilinos. Pero no se ponga así, joven. Sólo nos queda una habitación, así que podrá compartirla con su amigo – trató de decir el recepcionista.

–Vinimos por separado – dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez.

–Entonces podrían dividirse el alquiler por la mitad – sugirió el encargado.

–De ninguna manera voy a compartir el cuarto con él – protestaron los dos viajeros, encendidos del enojo.

* * *

–No sé por qué acepté esto – los dos chicos estaban con sus maletas, parados en la puerta de la habitación.

Era un cuarto sencillo, con una televisión, una silla y una mesa y una sola cama. No había baño, ya que se tenía que usar el baño público que estaba detrás del edificio.

–Tú vas a dormir en el suelo – le ordenó el sucesor de los Tao, cruzado de brazos.

–¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡No pienso dormir de nuevo en el sleeping!

–¡Basta! ¡Decidiremos esto a la manera mala! ¡Me cansé de ser paciente y razonable contigo!

Cuando iban a realizar la posesión de objetos, vieron que no pasaba nada. Se dieron cuenta de que sus espíritus acompañantes no estaban.

–¡¿A dónde demonios se fue Basón?! – reclamó el enojado shaman chino.

–Kororito ¿A dónde te metiste? – Horo Horo agitó su snowboard para ver si estaba por algún lado.

Al ver que no podían resolverlo peleando, Horo Horo sacó una moneda.

–Es mucho mejor así. Cara, yo gano; Sello, tu pierdes – dijo el ainu, burlándose de él de nuevo.

–No voy a caer en ese truco – Ren cogió la moneda y la lanzó al aire.

La moneda comenzó a girar en el aire. Los dos Shamanes la siguieron con la mirada, esperando a que llegara al suelo. Al caer, la moneda no cayó en ninguna cara, mas bien siguió rodando alrededor del cuarto, con los dos chicos siguiéndola. Finalmente la moneda parecía estar disminuyendo la velocidad, con Horo Horo y Ren con la vista pegada a dicho objeto. Después de algunos rodeos, la moneda llegó a una abertura entre las tablas del piso y se quedó parada perfectamente perpendicular al suelo, dejando boquiabiertos a ambos ocupantes del cuarto.

Momentos después, Ren y Horo Horo ocupaban cada uno un lado de la cama. Cada uno tenía su mitad de la cama y de la frazada.

–Pásate. Me pelo de frío – Ren le jaló la frazada.

–Esto no es frío. En Hokkaido es más agradable cuando estamos de invierno.

–Quizás a ti te de igual, pero yo sí tengo frío.

–Entonces por qué no sacas alguna frazada de tu maleta.

–No sé... Quizá porque no quiero – el muchacho de los ojos ámbar le dio la espalda y le dio una respuesta vaga.

Horo Horo parpadeó confundido y lo miró. Se sentó sobre la cama y rió un poco al verlo recogido en su lado de la cama. Era claro que la frazada era muy delgada para que Ren se abrigara, así que alcanzó su chaqueta que estaba apoyada en la silla. Ren abrió los ojos al sentir que algo lo abrigaba más y se dio cuenta de que Horo Horo le había puesto encima la chaqueta además de la frazada.

–No creas que lo hice porque sí. Considéralo un favor de mi parte – fue lo que contestó el ainu, con su sonrisa habitual.

Cuando Horo Horo se preparó para contestarle algún sarcasmo por parte del chino, en lugar de algún insulto o alguna respuesta cortante, Ren sonrió y también se sentó en la cama.

–Gracias, Horo Horo... – sonrió un poco, aún abrigándose con la chaqueta de su amigo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sin salir de su asombro ante tal respuesta de Ren Tao.

–No te he escuchado darme las gracias desde aquella vez en el torneo de Shamanes.

–Sí, aquella en la que casi me mataron... Lamento haberte insultado desde que comenzamos el viaje.

–Y yo lamento haberte estado molestando todo el camino ¿Amigos de nuevo?

–Tonto. Siempre hemos sido amigos.

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron la mano como señal de paz.

* * *

**(Tokio, 2002)**

Mientras esperaban a que Lyserg llegara, los cinco se habían sentado a esperar.

–¿Y cómo les ha ido? – preguntó Chocolove a sus amigos.

–Todo normal. Aunque Anna está haciéndonos trabajar más de la cuenta – respondió Manta.

–Pues la _Bananita_ debería salir de su cascarita – Chocolove se puso un disfraz de banana, recibiendo los tradicionales golpes de Horo Horo y Ren.

–¡Y sigues con tus chistes sonsos! – le regañó Ren.

–Entiende que esos son los chistes que no hacen reír a nadie – le secundó Horo Horo.

Entonces escucharon que Yoh también lanzaba una pequeña risita.

–Ya lo entendí... _"**Anna**"_ y _"Ban**ana**"..._ Debería relajarse y salir de la cáscara – el menor de los Asakura comenzaba a reírse.

Los demás lo miraron en silencio, incluyendo a Chocolove (estaba sorprendido de que Yoh se estuviera riendo hasta de sus chistes)

–Definitivamente está trabajando demasiado – dijeron Manta, Ren y Horo Horo al unísono.

–¡Muchachos! – escucharon esa voz familiar.

Voltearon a ver, encontrándose con el muchacho de cabello verde y su hada.

–¡Hola, Lyserg! – le recibió el siempre alegre Yoh.

Lyserg también había cambiado mucho. Estaba más alto, se le veía más maduro, aunque no cambiaba en el aspecto interno. Se veía que seguía siendo igual de amable y educado. Aún conservaba su gabardina verde y su péndulo de cristal, con Morphin sentada en su hombro izquierdo.

–Yoh, Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove. Los extrañé a todos – sonrió Lyserg.

–Nosotros a ti también, viejo – le dijo Horo Horo.

–Ahora que todos estamos aquí, deberíamos regresar ya – sugirió Manta.

–No te preocupes. Tamao debe estar haciendo un buen trabajo entreteniendo a Anna, así que podemos ir a recorrer la ciudad con ustedes – dijo un despreocupado Yoh.

Lyserg y Chocolove no se opusieron en lo más mínimo, ya que querían conocer Tokio (cuando fueron por el torneo de Shamanes, estaban tan ocupados en pelear que ni se tomaron un tiempo para conocer la ciudad con calma)

Manta sólo rió, ya que cada vez que Yoh se despreocupaba, Anna le recibía en casa con la rutina de ejercicios preparada. Ren y Horo Horo no se preocupaban tanto por los demás, ya que de vez en cuando se intercambiaban pequeñas miradas que nadie notó.

* * *

De nuevo en la escena de hace año y medio, los dos ya se habían calmado y se hablaban nuevamente. Habían comprado un mapa con el dueño del hotel, así que se alejaron de la carretera para tomar un supuesto atajo por el desierto.

–Según esto, deberíamos seguir el sureste hasta llegar al río – dijo Ren, viendo su mapa.

–Eso debería estar por acá cerca... – Horo Horo seguía viendo el interminable desierto.

–Aún no entiendo algo...

–¿Qué cosa, Ren?

–Ni tu espíritu ni el mío se encuentran... Y hasta ahora no he sabido nada de Basón.

–Es verdad... Ya me preocupa que Kororo no se encuentre por acá.

–Mira. Ése es el río.

Pudieron ver que había una barranca muy profunda, aproximadamente unos 30 metros de profundidad, y un río en el fondo de él. Se podía notar que la corriente estaba muy fuerte por el ruido del río desde tan abajo.

–Cielos... No me gustaría ser el desgraciado que se cayera ahí – silbó el ainu, viendo al fondo.

–En las partes más abandonadas de este país hay barrancas mucho más prolongadas que ésta. China es el tercer país más grande del mundo y la potencia mundial – dijo Ren, manteniéndose atrás.

–Claro. Presume tu educación, niño – se burló Horo Horo.

–Para que veas que no soy cabeza hueca como "Otras personas"

–Jaja. Te crees muy chistoso. Para tu información, yo tuve que trabajar desde muy pequeño, así que no todos tenemos la suerte de estudiar la secundaria completa. A penas completé el 8vo grado antes de que se iniciara lo del torneo de Shamanes.

–Ah, sí. Pues a ti no te han presionado con las costumbres de tu familia y tu viejo no era un monstruo represivo. Lo único que me gustaba de estar ahí era que tenía cerca de Jun.

–También quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿Verdad? – Horo Horo le veía muy tierno, ante lo cual Ren se sonroja levemente.

–Sí, ¿Y qué? Jun era muy buena conmigo. Tu hermana era algo cargosa.

–Odiaba que me pusiera todos esos entrenamientos, pero Pilika y yo nos queremos mucho – el ainu sonrió al estar recordando los buenos momentos con su hermana menor – ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación?

–¿Qué? Claro que no – Ren se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara sonrojada hacia otro lado.

Horo Horo se rió por la reacción de Ren, pero pisó mal y terminó cayéndose por el barranco. Ren a penas se puede dar cuenta de eso y logra sujetarlo de la mano antes que caiga.

–¡Horo Horo, resiste! – el shaman chino a penas podía sujetarlo.

–¡Ren!

–No sueltes mi mano. No dejaré que caigas. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ambos se sorprendieron con la última frase. Ren no creyó que esas palabras le fueran a salir así nomás, mientras que Horo Horo se sintió extraño al escuchar aquello.

Después de un rato, Ren logró alzar lo suficiente a Horo Horo para que éste pudiera agarrarse del borde del abismo y subir nuevamente.

Los dos chicos respiraban agitadamente por el susto que se llevaron. Aún no salían de la sorpresa. Repentinamente, Horo Horo se abrazó a Ren. Estaba temblando mucho.

–Gracias...

–No fue nada... – Ren se sonrojó nuevamente.

Cuando se soltaron, Horo Horo recordó lo que Ren le dijo.

–¿Es cierto eso de que soy tu mejor amigo?

–Estaba asustado de que llegara a pasarte algo – se limitó a responderle.

–Yo sentí lo mismo en esa ocasión en la que casi te matan. Me diste un susto terrible.

–Entonces creo que ya estamos a mano. Hablando de eso... ya deja mi mano.

–Disculpa – el chico de cabellos azules y negros dejó la mano del joven Tao, la cual no había soltado desde que volvieron a estar a salvo.

–Continuemos con el camino.

* * *

Volvamos al 2002. Los seis muchachos se encuentran en una fuente de sodas, descansando un poco por el trajín del aeropuerto. Yoh y Manta tenían un jugo de naranja, Ren un vaso de leche, Chocolove una gaseosa, Lyserg un té y Horo Horo un café.

–Ustedes están bien raros – dijo Manta a Horo Horo y Ren.

–¿A qué te refieres, Manta? – preguntaron los dos.

–Ayer no pasaban ni dos minutos sin pelear y ahora no se han insultado ni nada – hizo notar el enano.

–Eso no es extraño, Manta – dijo Lyserg – En algún momento se cansan, así que ni ellos pueden vivir peleados todo el rato.

–Eso es verdad. A veces parecen marido y mujer – bromeó Chocolove.

Ren y Horo Horo se contuvieron de lanzarle otra paliza, ya que eso sería demasiado obvio.

–En eso acertaste, Chocolove. Con la diferencia de que ellos no van a casarse – dijo Manta –Es imposible que dos hombres lleguen a eso, menos si hablamos de ellos dos.

Ren y Horo Horo estaban en el punto crítico.

–Pero según lo que leí en el periódico, en Europa se está permitiendo eso – le dijo Chocolove.

Ren y Horo Horo en shock.

–No estoy en contra de eso – dijo Yoh – Con tal de que se amen, todo estará bien.

–Hablando de eso... – Manta recordó algo – Tamao me contó que tus padres y tus abuelos habían hablado sobre tu compromiso con Anna.

–¿Qué hay con eso?

–Dicen que se puede cancelar si en realidad no tienes deseos de casarte. Que sólo seguirá en pie el compromiso si la amas en serio.

Ante esto, el shaman de Amidamaru se quedó viendo su vaso. Nunca había pensado en que si realmente quería a Anna de esa manera. Le tenía cariño, eso era seguro, pero "amar" era una palabra muy compleja.

–Sabes... en realidad no me gustaría que esto se tratase de mí. Sólo lo seguiré aceptando si Anna me ama. Peor sería si Anna se siente obligada a casarse conmigo – fue la única respuesta de Yoh.

–Aún tienes tiempo de decidir, Yoh – dijo Ren.

–Es verdad. A veces te toma tiempo darte cuenta de tu verdadero amor – dijo Horo Horo.

Por debajo de la mesa, Horo Horo y Ren se estaban tomando de la mano.

Fin del Episodio 

**Continúa**

-------

**Notas:**

–Ok, acá está un nuevo episodio. Tuve que pensar mucho en cómo hacer que éstos dos se tuvieran más confianza... pero ya veré en que lo finalizaré para que todo desemboque en Yaoi.

–Gracias por todos sus reviews. Se me hace difícil pensar que con tan solo un día he recibido hasta 8 reviews... ¡¿En verdad les está gustando esto?!

–Saludos a Kory-kun, a Souyu-chan, a Clow y los demás que están siguiendo este fic.


	4. Claro de Luna

**Claro de Luna**

Después de un recorrido por los lugares que frecuentaban Yoh y Manta normalmente, los muchachos terminaron en los Archivos de la Nación, el museo donde Yoh y Manta conocieron a Mosuke y la historia de Amidamaru y Haru Same.

–Nunca pensé que veríamos éste lugar nuevamente, Amo Yoh – dijo un interesado Amidamaru.

–Pensé que como estábamos haciendo un recorrido, quizás a Lyserg y a Chocolove les interesaría saber algo de historia – dijo Manta, visiblemente entusiasmado por hacer de guía.

–Me parece interesante. El próximo semestre empezaré a estudiar sobre cultura oriental en la clase de sociales – dijo Lyserg.

–Es verdad... Ahora recuerdo que me contaste que ya vas en 10mo año – Yoh se dirigió hacia el muchacho de cabello verde.

–Es que siempre me ha gustado estudiar. Aunque no lo parezca, uno puede hacer muchas cosas con lo que aprende. No niego que me gustó viajar con ustedes y todo, pero esto es también algo que me gusta hacer – el joven Diethel suspiró y se sentó en la banca del pasillo.

–Entiendo eso – Manta tomó la misma actitud de Lyserg – Aunque no hice mucho estando con ustedes, Lo que he aprendido es que uno debe dar lo mejor de sí en lo que se es bueno. A mí también me encanta estudiar y planeo grandes cosas para el futuro.

Los demás habían escuchado con atención y continuaron viendo el museo. Mientras Manta explicaba la historia de cada pieza del lugar público, Horo Horo y Ren pensaban aún en lo que les depararía el futuro.

* * *

Como hace un momento hablábamos sobre el futuro, es necesario ver los hechos del pasado para entender algunas cosas del presente. Después de aquel susto al borde del barranco, Ren y Horo Horo continuaron con el recorrido hacia el aeropuerto más cercano, aún sin saber cómo resolver el misterio de la desaparición de sus espíritus acompañantes

–... Entonces abrí y me cae todo tipo de cosas. No había manera que supiera de que se trataba del vestidor de chicas – continuó relatándole Horo Horo.

Los dos se reían y parecían haberse olvidado de que estuvieron discutiendo por más de nueve días.

–Me parece raro que Basón no haya aparecido – dijo Ren, volviendo al tema de los espíritus desaparecidos.

–Quién sabe ¿Cuánto crees que falte?

–No sé ¿Ya revisaste el mapa?

–Como dos veces. No tengo idea de por qué desaparecieron Basón y Kororo.

–Esto sí que es rarísimo... – se podía notar que Ren empezaba a preocuparse.

–De repente podemos resolverlo si llegamos a algún lugar con comida. Me muero de hambre – rió Horo Horo, seguido de las protestas de su estómago.

–Qué poco aguante que tienes – Ren se cruzó de brazos con su actitud de "Yo lo aguanto todo", pero su estómago lo desmintió todo con algunos gruñidos.

El ainu se reía de un sonrojado Ren.

–Vamos a comer algo – dicho esto, el muchacho de cabello bicolor lo empieza a arrastrar hasta el pueblo más cercano o cualquier lugar que tuviera comida.

* * *

**(Japón, 2002)**

Por mientras, en Funbari Oka, Anna y Tamao estaban ocupadas con algunas cosas del negocio.

–Señorita Anna... – Tamao iba a preguntarle algo.

–Ya lo sé, Tamao. No me lo tienes que volver a preguntar.

–Entonces aún no sabe si en verdad quiere casarse con el joven Yoh...

No era la primera vez que Anna se cuestionaba eso. Ella se había enterado antes que nadie sobre la decisión de los abuelos de Yoh. No le interesaba el que su compromiso fuera arreglado ni nada, sólo quería estar con su novio; pero lo que temía era que Yoh no quisiera casarse; peor aún, que no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

–Señorita Anna... – Tamao trató de llamarle al ver que la itako estaba algo ida.

–¿Por qué me preguntas por ese tipo de cosas cuando estamos trabajando, Tamao? – le respondió con la misma actitud inexpresiva.

–Es que... – Tamao estaba algo arrepentida por preguntarle eso (más era el miedo que la pena)

Para su sorpresa, Anna soltó un suspiro y no le hizo nada.

–Yo sólo soy su prometida. Aceptaré si Yoh acepta romper el compromiso.

La aprendiz de los Asakura no esperaba que Anna tuviera una actitud tan pasiva frente a una pregunta que englobaba su vida en adelante. Eso significaba que Anna en verdad quería lo mejor para los dos. Suspiró y sonrió, por una parte le alegraba el que la joven Kyouyama se pusiera en la actitud de aceptar a Yoh, por otro lado su amor platónico estaría casado con ella si en verdad los dos se correspondían. Ya era momento de dejar algunas cosas atrás y Tamao sabía que ese momento llegaría.

–Hablando de Yoh... ¿A dónde se fue? – en realidad Anna sabía dónde estaba, era sólo que quería vengarse encajonando un poco a la tímida muchacha.

–Eh... Pues... fu-fueron a comprar... tofu... ¡Sí, fueron a comprar tofu!... Hace un momento vi que faltaba en la despensa.

Levantó una ceja, lo cual le causó un escalofrío a Tamamura. Mentalmente, Anna le dio un 6 en excusas, pero no le dijo nada.

* * *

Cerca de ahí (específicamente en la puerta de la casa), Yoh y los demás habían llegado del paseo. Casi se hacía de noche, por lo que tenían que regresar con cautela.

–¡Lyserg! – como una ráfaga, Ryu trató de abrazarse al chico inglés como pudo, pero éste lo esquivó.

–Jo-joven Ryu… – Lyserg se reía con una ceja torcida y una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

Mientras Ryu decía lo mucho que extrañó al chico verde, y éste a su vez se escabullía de él como podía,  el resto aprovechó para ir dentro de la casa.

–Yoh... – Anna estaba detrás de él, lo cual hace que al resto se le hiele la sangre. Tamao iba justo detrás de la itako.

–A-Annita... Hola – Yoh sigue sonriendo.

Anna voltea hacia Tamao.

–No veo que hayan comprado tofu – dijo la rubia, ante lo cual Tamao se pone del mismo color que su cabello.

–Es-es-es... es que... – ahora si, se le acabó la imaginación.

–Lo comimos en el camino – se apresuró a contestar Manta.

–¿En serio? ¿Y dónde lo cocinaron? – preguntó Anna, levantando una ceja como símbolo de sospecha.

–En... En mi casa. Es que pasamos por mi casa y ahí aprovechamos para almorzar.

–En ese caso hubieras traído algo aquí.

–No fue culpa de Manta... es que me dio hambre a mitad del camino – intervino Yoh, esperando su castigo.

–Está bien, Yoh. Vamos a cenar – se limitó a contestar su prometida.

Todos en el lugar que vieron aquello se quedaron con los ojos en blanco. No podían creer que Anna le había perdonado algo a Yoh, dicho sea de paso, también estaba impresionado.

–¿Tienes algún problema? – Anna volteó al notar que todos seguían así.

–N-no... Ninguno, Anna – dijeron los cinco muchachos.

Mientras todos iban a la cocina, Tamao le susurró a Manta en el oído un pequeño "Gracias", a lo que el bajito le responde con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

**(China, hace año y medio)**

Como no había ningún establecimiento que pudiera ofrecer comida, Horo Horo estaba cocinando la comida en conserva que había comprado antes de irse del hotel. Ya era de noche y la luna estaba grande y blanca en medio del cielo. La luz hacía que pareciera muy temprano por la mañana.

–Ya vas a ver que esto va a quedar muy bueno – le decía el ainu a su compañero, calentando una sartén en la hoguera que habían encendido.

–Te dije que no necesito que cocines para mí – Ren seguía sentado en una roca.

–¿Quién dijo que estoy cocinando para ti? Todo esto es para mí, y tú sólo comerás lo que queda – bromeó Horo Horo.

–Muy gracioso.

Cuando estuvo lista, los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

–No está nada mal para ser comida instantánea – murmuró el sucesor de los Tao al probar algo.

–¡Todo sabe mejor con mantequilla!(1) – Horo Horo hizo una señal de victoria con los dedos.

–Eres increíble.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Creía que Yoh era el único capaz de bromear cuando tenemos que pensar en cosas de importancia.

–Pero es bueno reírse para alivianar la situación. Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca he visto que te rías.

–No me río por tonterías.

–Anda. A lo mejor tienes algo guardado – el ainu puso su mirada pícara y comenzó a jugar un poco con él, picándole en los costados con el dedo con la intención de hacerle cosquillas.

–¡Ba-Basta! ¡No es gracioso! – no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a carcajearse.

Cuando se cansaron de tanto bromear, Ren y Horo Horo terminaron echados en el suelo, viendo el cielo claro. Aunque la luna estuviera brillante y le daba algo de belleza a la noche del desierto, no pudieron dejar de lado la idea de que algo era muy extraño.

–¿No te parece que la luna está demasiado grande? – le preguntó Horo Horo.

–Estaba pensando lo mismo que tú.

–Demasiado para mi gusto...

Se levantaron y vieron a lo lejos que la luz llegaba hasta la mitad de la llanura y después de ahí había una frontera imaginaria, donde un lado estaba iluminado por la luna y el otro estaba muy oscuro.

Tratando de comprobar su teoría, Ren se levantó y fue hacia la parte no iluminada. Horo Horo también empacó las cosas y le siguió. Cuando llegaron a la zona oscura, Kororo y Basón salieron.

–¡Señorito! – Basón se le acercaba, pero Ren le detuvo antes que su espíritu se le viniera con todo.

–No entiendo por qué ocurrió esto – se preguntó Horo Horo, con Kororo cerca de nuevo.

–Este es un terreno marcado – explicó Ren – Me contaron sobre esto, pero nunca pensé que fuéramos a entrar en él.

–¿Y qué es lo que hace eso?

–Las habilidades de los shamanes son bloqueadas, y por ende, los espíritus no pueden ser vistos, y estos a su vez no tienen contacto con ningún ser vivo dentro del área.

–Cielos... eso sí que estaba complicado.

–Pero de todos modos debemos atravesar la zona. Si rodeamos el perímetro, demoraremos cuatro días más de viaje.

–Pero... ¿Y qué hay de Basón y Kororo? – Horo Horo miró preocupado al Koropocus.

–Creo que tengo la solución – Ren volteó hacia su espíritu acompañante – Basón, adelántate con Kororo. Ustedes llegarán a la ciudad más rápido que nosotros, así que los alcanzaremos después.

–Pero... señorito... – visiblemente el espíritu estaba preocupado por su shaman.

–Es una orden, Basón.

–Está bien.

Horo Horo sabía que Ren tenía razón, así que le dijo lo mismo a Kororo.

–No te preocupes, Kororo. Estaremos bien. Ahora ve, que luego nos veremos allá.

–Kukuruku... – el espíritu del bosque asintió y ambos fueron hacia la ciudad.

Una vez que los dos shamanes se quedaron solos, Ren volvió a tomar su equipaje.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos a recorrer lo que podamos.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

Volvamos al 2002, donde todos ya se encuentran descansando en Funbari Oka. Durante la noche, Yoh no dejaba de pensar en lo que comentaron sobre su compromiso con Anna. Como no pudo conciliar el sueño, fue a la cocina por algo frío.

Su sorpresa no se quita al encontrarse con su prometida ahí mismo.

–Hola, Anna ¿Tampoco podías dormir? – le dijo Yoh con su sonrisa amistosa.

–No. Yoh, tenemos que hablar.

Después de servirse cada uno un vaso de jugo, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

–Yoh... No voy a casarme contigo.

La frase le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. No podía creer que Anna fuera la de cortar el compromiso.

–¿Cómo así? – fue lo único que preguntó.

–Pienso que todavía no estamos listos.

–Si eso es lo mejor, lo entiendo, Annita. Al menos aún estábamos a tiempo de retractarnos antes de que fuera tarde... – Yoh vació de un solo golpe su vaso de jugo y se retiró – Buenas noches, Anna.

–Buenas noches...

Cuando Yoh la dejó sola, Anna no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

«Sólo lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, Yoh. No me lo perdonaría si te obligo a hacer algo que no quieres» pensó aún sin tocar su vaso.

Por mientras, en el cuarto, Yoh estaba de espaldas contra la puerta y no evitó poner una expresión triste.

–Lo sabía. Ella no me ama. Lo bueno es que me lo dijo antes de que fuera tarde. Al menos puedo vivir queriéndola a ella.

–Yoh... – entonces el menor de los Asakura notó que Manta seguía despierto y lo había escuchado todo.

–Aún estás despierto...

–Yoh... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Terminé con Anna.

–Está bien, Yoh. Habría sido peor si te hubieras casado con ella sin amarla.

–Sí la amo, Manta. Lo que pasa es que no me corresponde.

–¿En verdad la amas? – Manta parecía algo confundido con la afirmación.

–Sí, Manta. Es que tenía miedo a aceptarlo tan pronto. Aún no le había dicho nada a Anna, pero...

Yoh no lo notó, pero Manta parecía tener una expresión asustada. 

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa...**

-----------

Notas: 

–(1): Recuerden que eso lo dijo Horo Horo en un episodio cuando Yoh y Anna tienen que irse al colegio. Después de eso a Yoh le dio una indigestión tremenda (desayunaron demasiado temprano, como a eso de las 5.00 am)

–Gracias a Kory-kun y a Souyu-chan.

–Muchos me han estado diciendo que parece que Yoh va a terminar con Anna. Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que ambos están inseguros porque se trata de un matrimonio arreglado, pero aún no saben si se corresponden realmente o es sólo por compromiso... Lo que acaban de ver es simplemente el inicio de lo demás (éste fic no es sólo RenHoro)

–Ahora la cuestión ¿Por qué Manta se puso ahí? Pareciera que él fue quien metió la pata...

–Manden más reviews y gracias a los que mandaron.


	5. Acercamientos

**Acercamientos**

Estuvieron la mitad de la noche recorriendo el desierto, por lo que aprovecharían la otra mitad para dormir y luego poder seguir el camino más descansados. Todo iba por buen trecho, y si seguían así podrían llegar a la ciudad en un día y medio a más tardar. Quizás no tenían a Basón y Kororo en esa zona y no pudieran usar sus habilidades como shamanes, pero ya se las arreglarían, además no era algo tan difícil el recorrer el desierto.

Aproximadamente a eso de las 3.00 am, Horo Horo se despierta a "Atender el llamado de la naturaleza", así que corre detrás de unas rocas y abre el cierre de sus bermudas.

–Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando. Parece que va a llover ¡Ay, mamá, me estoy mojando! – cantaba el joven ainu, recordando la cancioncita esa que cantaba Ryu en sus viajes en moto. Debía admitir que era pegajosa.

Cuando terminó, volvió a abrocharse y regresó a donde estaba el campamento. Al ver a Ren, veía que el muchacho estaba recogido en su bolsa de dormir y temblaba levemente. Pudo comprobar que Ren en verdad que era muy friolento; recordó que el chico iba en saco y bufanda al desierto, y en ese momento las únicas prendas que tenía en su equipaje eran sus trajes de combate y ese conjunto (chaqueta amarilla, camisa blanca, corbata y shorts negros)

Decidió hacer lo mismo que en el hotel, ya que él no tenía frío. Se quitó la casaca y se la colocó encima a Ren, que se movió levemente al sentir algo más cubriéndole y, todavía entre sueños, murmuró un "Gracias"

No evitó sorprenderse al comprobar que Ren dormido era más amable que el que estaba despierto. Su mirada empezó a centrarse en el rostro inocente del muchacho chino al dormir. Aún tenían 13 años, pero ya se notaba que los dos crecían rápidamente, casi llegando a la adolescencia, por lo que se le veía más maduro que la primera vez que se conocieron. Los labios entreabiertos exhalando el aliento al respirar y los párpados cubriendo sus ojos dorados. Sin saber por qué, el muchacho del cabello celeste fue acercándose lentamente. A sólo unos centímetros de él, Ren volvió a moverse dormido y murmuró algo en chino.

Para cuando Ren volvió a voltearse dormido, Horo Horo ya estaba en su bolsa de dormir completamente confundido con lo que había ocurrido, ya que ni él mismo sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

«¡¿En qué rayos estuve pensando?! Ren es mi amigo y además... ¡Es hombre!» pensó el muchacho, imaginando lo que hubiera ocurrido si es que hubiera llegado a besar a Ren. Quizá el chino lo hubiera perseguido con su lanza «No seas tonto, Horo Horo» se dijo a sí mismo «Ren Tao no es tu tipo. No soy Gay, ni Bi ni NADA» esto último se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que también se quedó dormido.

* * *

Volviendo a la situación en Funbari Oka, tiempo presente, algunas cosas estaban bien extrañas; para ser específicos, la situación se había dado entre Yoh y Anna. Por una parte, el menor de los Asakura estaba últimamente más distraído que de costumbre, y sus sonrisas se veían más forzadas (generalmente éstas son más naturales) Por otra parte, Anna estaa demasiado tranquila, ya que no le ordenaba nada a nadie y constantemente evitaba el intercambio de frases con su ex. Esto quizá parezca bueno, pero viniendo de la joven itako, ya es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Muy preocupados por esto, todos los ocupantes de Funbari Oka, excepto Yoh y Anna, se habían reunido en el jardín para conversar la situación actual. Manta y Tamao sentados en un lado sobre el césped, Horo Horo y Ren al costado de ellos, Fausto haciendo cariños a Eliza, y Ryu, Lyserg y Chocolove en una banca.

–Me parece muy preocupante todo esto – dijo Lyserg, visiblemente preocupado por la situación – Ver así a Yoh me deprime. Él nunca había estado así de triste.

–No creo que deberían estar así – comentó Ren – Si Yoh no se quería casar con Anna y ella no quería casarse con él... No entiendo a esos dos.

–Creo que fue nuestra culpa – dijo Manta, con una expresión algo dolida. Tamao también estaba así.

–¿A qué se refieren? – les preguntó Horo Horo.

–Lo que pasa es que el joven Manta me comentó sobre lo que el joven Yoh y ustedes hablaron en la Fuente de sodas y yo se lo comenté a la señorita Anna – explicó Tamao.

–Ah, ya entendí – dijo Ryu, chasqueando los dedos – Doña Anna piensa que Don Yoh no la ama y por eso canceló el compromiso.

–La cagamos... – Manta no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ya que él comentó algo de lo que ni el mismo Yoh estaba seguro.

–La señorita Anna y el joven Yoh están así por nuestra culpa – dijo Tamao, también sintiéndose responsable por comentarle eso a Anna.

–Vamos, no se sientan culpables. No arreglarán nada si se lamentan – dijo Fausto – Esto es algo que los dos deberán resolver solos.

–Tonterías. Si no se les da un empujón, no van a llegar a ningún lado, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos seguir viéndolos así – declaró Horo Horo.

–Pero sabes cómo es todo esto en la cuestión de parejas: Si empujas, ellos no serán los únicos que se van a caer – intervino Chocolove.

Para sorpresa, ésta vez no era ningún chiste, ya que eso era algo muy cierto.

–Bah. No va a hacer daño intervenir. Y conociendo a esos dos necesitaremos un buen plan – dijo Lyserg, también considerando la idea de ayudar a Yoh.

* * *

**(China, Hace un año y medio)**

A la mañana siguiente, Ren siguió caminando junto con Horo Horo. Lo raro era de que el ainu no le había dirigido ni una mirada desde que despertaron. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el sucesor de los Tao, que ya había notado desde el amanecer la actitud esquiva de su compañero de viaje.

–Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó el muchacho del cabello en punta.

–¿Yo? No me pasa nada – respondió sin voltear a verle.

–Pues con eso me estás dando a entender lo contrario.

–¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?! ¡Es culpa tuya!

–¡¿Cómo que es mi culpa?! ¡No te he hecho nada, atorrante!

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Me estás confundiendo!

–¡Tú me estás confundiendo aún más! ¡Así que explícame qué es lo que te sucede!

Horo Horo le repitió lo que murmuró Ren entre sueños. Al volver a escuchar esas palabras, el shaman chino instantáneamente se sonrojó.

–Dime ¿Qué significa eso? – le insistió el ainu.

–Na-nada importante – ahora era Ren quien evadía el tema.

–A menos de que sea algo malo, dime qué era eso que dijiste.

Mientras le iba insistiendo, el sucesor de los Tao estaba cada vez más apenado. De la nada, una tormenta de arena está soplando y obliga a los dos a interrumpir su conversación y buscar dónde refugiarse de la ventisca.

Una vez dentro de una pequeña cueva formada por varias rocas, Ren estaba viendo por la entrada cómo seguía la situación afuera.

–Cielos... Es muy extraño que las tormentas de arena sean tan oportunas – dijo Horo Horo, sacando la arena de su ropa.

–Gracias a esto perderemos medio día de viaje – se quejó Ren, viendo que la tormenta no se iba a detener.

–Ni creas que lo he olvidado. Ahora dime qué fue lo que dijiste... – le insistió nuevamente.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues no creo haber hablado tan alto ¿Cómo fue que me escuchaste?

–Ah... es que... Fui al baño... y como tenías frío te cubrí de nuevo con la chaqueta. Estabas temblando mucho.

Al recordar eso, los dos se quedaron callados. El silencio era muy incómodo, así que uno de los dos tenía que decir algo para romper la tensión del momento.

–Está bien. No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres – se resignó Horo Horo, pensando que quizás ya había sido suficiente de presionar a Ren.

–Por mí está bien y así ya no tengo que preguntarte nada.

Después de todo, cada uno tenía algo que ocultar y que no querían que el otro lo supiera. Consideremos que es más confuso cuando se tiene cerca de 14 años y estás con alguien con quien se entabló una buena amistad.

* * *

Después de varias horas, el tiempo se calmó y volvió a estar despejado. Los dos salieron de la grieta y continuaron su recorrido. Aún no se decían nada y ninguno de los dos tenía todavía la iniciativa de empezar algo.

–Mira. Ya llegamos – señaló Ren al ver que la ciudad estaba a pocos metros.

–Genial. Pero hay un pequeño problema... Estamos cortos de dinero – dijo Horo Horo, mostrándole que su billetera estaba completamente vacía.

Ren recordó que él tampoco tenía dinero, ya que su padre estaba tan molesto con él que le canceló la tarjeta de crédito.

–Sólo nos queda algo por hacer – dijo el ainu con determinación.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Horo Horo?

–No te preocupes, confía en mí – le guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar.

* * *

–Anda. Sirve más – dijo Horo Horo, vaciando su segundo vaso.

Ren aún estaba molesto. Hacía dos horas que habían entrado al bar con esos sujetos matones y les retaron a una prueba de resistencia. Como lo único que bebía el chino era leche, Horo Horo fue quien se apuntó para esto, tocándole como rival uno de los tantos camioneros que paraban ahí.

**(Hace dos horas, puerta del bar)**

Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron al bar, se quedaron viendo el ambiente desde la puerta. Era de esas clásicas paradas de camioneros, frecuentada mayormente por lo peor de la ciudad.

–Muy bien. Ahora sí sé que te has vuelto completamente loco – Ren se cruzó de brazos.

–Estamos desesperados y necesitamos el dinero si queremos llegar a Japón. A menos que quieras regresar a tu casa y pedirle perdón a tu papi para que nos preste dinero.

–Olvídalo. No voy a pedirle perdón al monstruo ese de mi padre.

–Entonces apóyame en esto.

–Apenas tienes 13 años ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás beber con estas cucarachas?

–Corrección... dentro de dos meses cumplo 14, así que eso no es tan pequeño.

Entonces son interrumpidos por un sujeto grande y rudo que quería entrar.

–Oigan, mocosos. No tapen la entrada – les dijo el tipo.

–No, este no es el zoológico. Tienes que ir a la calle y entrar a la jaula que dice "Osos" – se burló el muchacho de cabello celeste.

–¿Te crees muy valiente, verdad? ¿Quieres arreglarlo todo afuera?

–Hagamos esto más interesante. Apuesto a que un grandulón como tú no resiste ni media ronda de "Seco". El primero en caer se lo lleva todo.

–¿El bebito me está retando? Muy bien. Jugaremos tu juego.

**(fin del flashback)**

Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos daba signos de querer rendirse, pero se veía claramente que los efectos del alcohol se les iba subiendo.

–A ver... – Horo Horo cogió su siguiente vaso y lo vació de un solo golpe.

Miró a su rival intimidante. El hombre también cogió un vaso y lo secó todo. Ren veía toda la escena, preocupado por Horo Horo. Si su amigo perdía estarían en problemas, ya que ninguno tenía dinero para pagar.

Justo cuando Horo Horo iba a tomar su 13vo vaso, su oponente cae de cara contra la mesa completamente inconsciente.

–¿Ya ves, Ren? Le gané al fanfarrón – dijo el shaman de Hokkaido, notablemente subido con el alcohol.

–Eres un tonto. Me preocupaste un montón. Quién sabe cuántas neuronas te mataste.

Después que el shaman del peinado en punta revisara la billetera del sujeto y sacara 200 dólares, Horo Horo se colgó de su hombro.

–Sabes, Ren... Hay algo que me gustaría hacer en estos momentos...

–¿Qué? – preguntó el chico, sonrojándose un poco.

–Vomitar...

* * *

Un momento, por favor...

* * *

Después que el muchacho vaciara el contenido de su estómago en uno de los inodoros del baño del local, Ren lo llevó al lavadero y le echó agua en la cara para que se le pasara un poco el efecto del ron.

–Eres un tonto... No debiste beber de esa manera... – Ren lo apoyó contra la pared y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

–Pero gané... – sonrió torpemente, aún en estado de ebriedad.

–¡Me preocupaste mucho, inconsciente!

–Ya, Ren... Sabes... Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre te estás preocupando por todo... ¡Hip!...

–Tú me causas preocupaciones, cerebro de mosquito – le seguía regañando.

–... Necesitas relajarte... Ya sé... ¡hip!... Cuando regresemos a Japón... Te vienes conmigo... y buscamos ese campo de plantas...

–Sí. Vamos a buscarlo...

Antes de poderlo anticipar, Horo Horo se había acercado a él y lo había besado justo en los labios. Ren trató de deshacerse de él apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su amigo ponía mucha resistencia. Era increíble que estando tan subido de alcohol tuviera tantas fuerzas para seguir con eso. Al final el muchacho que estaba sobrio se dejó vencer y comenzó a disfrutarlo, ya que Horo Horo no besaba tan mal.

Cuando terminaron, Ren seguía con los ojos cerrados.

–Vaya... Eso fue... – pero es interrumpido cuando escucha los ronquidos del ainu.

En lugar de molestarse con él como generalmente lo hacía, suspiró y lo cargó fuera del local. Ese había sido su primer beso y con su mejor amigo, aún no podía creerlo él mismo después de salir con él a cuestas.

–Señorito... – Basón apareció con Kororo.

–Basón... – Ren sale de sus pensamientos al ver a su espíritu acompañante.

Kororo se acerca a su shaman, que estaba dormido sobre la espalda de Ren.

–No te preocupes, Kororo. Sólo está inconsciente por el alcohol – le dijo Ren.

–¿Qué sucedió ahí, señorito? – le preguntó el espíritu.

–Nada, Basón. No pasó nada – se limitó a responder.

* * *

Volvamos al 2002, donde la situación sigue igual de tensa. A pesar de que Yoh y Anna se hayan hecho algo así como la Ley del Hielo, los demás debían seguir trabajando para preparar el negocio lo más rápido posible. Fausto está normalmente en su habitación, preparando los instrumentos y viendo que no falte nada en su mini-consultorio, siempre asistido por su amada Eliza.

Anna pasó por ahí y vio a los dos esposos muy felices juntos, cosa que la deprime un poco. El doctor de la casa nota esto y se dirige a su casera.

–Señorita Anna, ¿Le ocurre algo malo? – le preguntó Fausto.

–Nada, Fausto. Sólo sigue trabajando. Esto debe estar listo antes de la fecha de inauguración – se limitó a responder la itako.

Cuando Anna se fue, Fausto y Elisa miraron preocupados.

–Mírala, Eliza. No sólo es la señorita Anna, también es Yoh. Esto en verdad está afectándolos.

Entonces miró los ojos de su esposa, que le regalaban una mirada tierna.

–Tienes razón. Ellos son los que deben arreglarlo y en algún momento volverán a estar juntos. Tal como tú y yo, querida.

Entonces escuchan algo desde el jardín. Los dos van a ver por la ventana qué está pasando.

Fin del Episodio 

**Continúa**

-------

**Notas:**

–Uy... ¿Ahora qué pasará cuando Horo Horo despierte? ¿Qué le dirá Ren? ¿Yoh y Anna arreglarán sus problemas de pareja? ¿De qué manera van a intervenir los demás para remediar lo que hicieron? Todo esto y más en los siguientes episodios... No se lo pierdan.

–Hola, ¿Cómo me está saliendo esto? Varios me dijeron que está quedando bien... chis, ya me estoy apenando... Como me queda poco espacio, sólo voy a aprovechar para agradecer y aclarar sólo una cosa: Sí, va a ser YohAnna y HoroRen. Muchos me habían sugerido que hiciera también Yaoi con Yoh, pero Anna me cae bien, así que voy a dejar todo entre ellos dos.

–Saludos a Kory, Souyu y los demás que me están escribiendo. Disculpen que no pueda responder reviews. Es que me falta el tiempo, ya que dentro de poco comienzo la pre. Con las justas tendré tiempo de terminar la historia y nada más, pero me alegra que me los manden, significa que en verdad están leyendo...


	6. Cuando alguien se mete en lo que no debe

**Cuando alguien se mete en lo que no debe...**

–Tienes razón. Ellos son los que deben arreglarlo y en algún momento volverán a estar juntos. Tal como tú y yo, querida.

Entonces escuchan algo desde el jardín. Los dos van a ver por la ventana qué está pasando.

Cuando se fijan bien en la escena del jardín, Fausto y Eliza se quedan en sus lugares con grandes gotas sobre la cabeza frente a la curiosa escena que se había armado: Horo Horo y Chocolove estaban haciendo un gran cartel rojo en forma de corazón y varios focos que formaban un gran "Te Amo. Cásate conmigo".

–¿Creen que esto funcione? Yo lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo – se quejó Ren, que desde hacía unos momentos estuvo observando la situación.

–Ya verás que sí, Ren. Anna pensará que Yoh lo hizo y así se convencerá de que la quiere – dijo Horo Horo, pasando con pintura un último rincón.

Ren vio a su koibito(1) con las fachas de obrero: Overol de jean, una banda negra en la frente y la mejilla derecha manchada con una línea de pintura roja. Ren en verdad estaba alucinando al verlo con fondo rosado, nubes y demás cosas.

–¡Corazón, corazón! ¡Si tú te vas...! – cuando Horo Horo iba a empezar una cancioncita, es fulminado por Horo Horo y Ren.

–¡Déjate de esas cosas! – dijeron ambos a la vez, después de darle una "propina"

Fausto sólo rió ante la escena junto con Eliza.

–Mira eso... En verdad quieren ayudar a Yoh... – suspiró el doctor y luego volteó hacia el botiquín – Eliza, prepara la sala que van a haber pacientes.

* * *

De vuelta a China, Horo Horo por fin despertó con una fuerte resaca. A penas pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel.

–Chss... Es la última vez que mezclo ron con wisky... aunque en ningún momento lo había hecho, pero es una buena comparación – bromeó para sí mismo.

Estaba solo en el cuarto y eran cerca de las 9.00 pm, por lo que afuera estaba iluminado por las luces de la calle. Kororo se le acercó, visiblemente feliz porque su shaman despertó.

–Hey, Kororito... – le saludó Horo Horo – ¿Hay hielo? Mi cabeza va a explotar...

–Kukuruku – asintió el pequeño Koropocus, produciendo una bola de hielo.

El joven cogió el pedazo de hielo y se lo pasó por las sienes y la frente. Notó que su banda de la frente estaba en la mesa de noche y traía puesta una camiseta negra y pantalones de algodón.

–¿Cuándo habré llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que le gané al sujeto... – es interrumpido cuando se abre la puerta del cuarto y Ren entra con una abundante cena.

–Ya era hora que despertaras – fue lo único que le dijo al ver que despertó.

–¿Cómo es que estamos aquí? ¿El tipo tenía tanto dinero?

–No, tonto. El dinero va a ser para nuestro viaje en avión. Este hotel está a nombre de Jun – le contestó el muchacho chino.

–¿Tu hermana es la dueña de este hotel?

–No te sorprendas. Ella tiene hoteles en Beijing y Shangai y yo recibí tres terrenos en el sur.

–Presumido...

–Agradece que si no fuera por eso, ahora estaríamos durmiendo en el callejón – abrió una bandeja y le mostró el gran banquete – ¿Tienes hambre?

En seguida Horo Horo se puso tan alegre como si hubiera ganado la lotería y se puso a comer.

–Me leíste la mente, Ren. Me comería un caballo – decía con la boca llena de fideos.

–No me extraña. Lo vaciaste todo ayer...

–Oye, Ren... ¿Hice algo ayer de lo que me pudiera arrepentir? – le preguntó Horo Horo, una vez que terminó de tragar.

Ren se quedó un rato pensativo y, después de abrir su botella de leche, dijo:

–No. Sólo vomitaste dos veces y te tuve que cambiar de ropa – el muchacho omitió la parte del beso.

–Ah, qué bueno – mientras sonreía y tragaba, por dentro era todo lo contrario.

«¿Cómo le hago ahora? Si no me lo dijo él mismo significa que no le gustó. Aún no sé cómo fue que lo besé» pensó Horo Horo, yendo por la mitad de su sopa.

«No pienso decirle nada. De repente no sabía lo que hacía por estar ebrio... Si sabe que me gustó, creerá que soy una especie de tonto...» pensó Ren, viendo su botella de leche.

Nadie sabía lo que pensaban los dos muchachos, ni siquiera Basón y Kororo.

* * *

Durante la noche, mientras Ren dormía, Horo Horo fue a hacer un paseo nocturno, ya que había dormido lo suficiente. Como no había algún lugar interesante, pensó en ir a la azotea del hotel para ver las luces y la actividad desde arriba.

–Aquí se está bien – respiró aliviado y sintió cómo el viento chocaba contra su rostro – ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Por qué besé a Ren? Acepto que me agrada mucho, pero esto en verdad es confuso ¿Y si piensa que soy un maldito gay? No quiero que me odie...

Un avión pasó por el cielo y el sonido llamó su atención.

–Si nos vamos a Japón, supongo que todo esto quedará en el olvido. Ya sé. Mañana temprano nos iremos al aeropuerto y continuaremos con el viaje sin complicaciones como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sí que soy un genio.

Sí, viajarían a Japón y los dos serían compañeros de viaje, sin embargo Horo Horo no sabía que ese viaje le cambiaría la vida, y el llegar a Japón nuevamente le traería más situaciones confusas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos muchachos se embarcaron en el vuelo R-320014 con destino a Japón. Como el dinero que tenían era limitado, los boletos eran de clase comercial, por lo que el servicio no era tan bueno como en la clase avanzada.

Una vez que despegara el avión, sirvieron la comida al poco rato.

–¿Pollo o pescado, señor? – preguntó la azafata.

–Pollo – respondieron los dos a la vez. Tenían entendido que la comida del avión no era la mejor del mundo, lo cual significaba que era muerte segura pedir pescado (NA: ¿Acaso no les ha pasado alguna vez? Créanme, pescado pasado es lo peor...)

–De aquí hay un largo viaje... – suspiró Horo Horo, viendo por la ventana de su asiento.

–Un largo viaje en el cual podremos hablar de varias cosas.

–¿Qué sucede ahora?

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–No, por eso te estoy preguntando de qué se trata todo.

–Quisiera preguntarte si en verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió en el bar.

–Claro que no. Esos tragos fueron mortales, con las justas puedo recordar que no se me cayó la cabeza – mintió, era claro que lo estaba haciendo, así que decidió voltearle el tema – ¿Por qué el interés? ¿No me dijiste que no había hecho nada?

–Pues no. Es que es un mal signo si no recuerdas nada, significa que mataste la décima parte de tus neuronas – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirarlo, ya que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

–Te preocupaste por mí... – una parte de él sonaba algo burlona y con ganas de verlo enojado nuevamente, mientras que la otra mitad de su conciencia estaba al borde de la alegría al saber que le había importado, siquiera unos instantes, a Ren Tao.

–¡Claro que sí, Cabeza de Chorlito! – le regañó Ren – Tenía miedo que te pasara algo peor. Pudiste haberte intoxicado o esos matones te hubieran hecho cosas que no quiero ni imaginar.

Con esto, los dos tenían una cara de asombro increíble. Horo Horo nunca esperó que Ren lo dijera en verdad. Por otra parte, Ren se había sincerado por primera vez, así que eso en verdad no era nada fácil. Aún confundido, se desabrochó el cinturón y fue corriendo al baño.

Al ver la reacción de éste, el joven ainu no sabía qué pensar de su compañero de viaje, ya que Ren era demasiado complejo como para poder entenderle.

Después de media hora, el muchacho de Hokkaido se extrañó de que Ren no hubiera regresado. Fue al baño y encontró una larga fila de gente aguardando en la puerta.

–Disculpe. Conozco al que está ahí adentro – se excusaba el shaman de hielo, abriéndose paso entre la gente del avión – No se preocupe, que yo hablo con él.

Trató de abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

–¡Abre, Chino! ¡La gente también tiene que usar el baño! – le llamó Horo Horo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Lárgate! ¡Estoy ocupado!

–¡No seas necio y abre la maldita puerta!

–¡Deja de insistir, cerebro de hielo!

Lo siguiente que la gente escuchaba era un intercambio tras puerta de insultos en dialecto ainu y algo de mandarín de parte de los dos chicos (es obvio a quiénes pertenecen esos idiomas respectivamente)

Ya hartándose de la situación, Horo Horo cogió un sujetador de papel y abrió el seguro de la puerta con un alambre. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, en lugar de sacar a Ren, él entró también y cerró la puerta con seguro. Los dos estaban con las justas en ese espacio tan angosto, pero en ese momento sólo importaba hablar.

–No seas infantil. Esto es muy de niñas. Pilika se escondía en el sótano cuando le decía "Moticuco" – el joven trató de hacer reír a su amigo, pero eso no tuvo el éxito que esperaba –No entiendo porqué estás así. Simplemente te abriste un poco. Eso no es malo, Ren.

–Cállate... No he hablado así con nadie excepto con Jun.

–Pero no tiene nada de malo que te sinceres de vez en cuando. Mostrar los sentimientos no tiene nada de malo, tontito. Además me dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo, así que es normal que me digas estas cosas.

–No te vayas a ilusionar tanto. Te lo dije y ya.

–Como si quisiera tus preocupaciones. Por ti es que estoy aquí. Si no, no hubiera venido a hacerte entrar en razón y sacarte de ahí.

–Pues déjate de parloteos y salgamos. No me está gustando la idea de conversar en este espacio tan pequeño.

–¿Qué va a ocurrir? Como si fuera a besarte...

Aunque sonaba como una broma, los dos sabían que la verdad era otra. Decidieron que lo mejor era continuar con la conversación en otro lugar. Sólo hubo un pequeño problema...

–¡Quita tu brazo! – le ordenó Ren, atorado en el espacio angosto con Horo Horo.

–¡Lo haré si quitas tu rodilla de mi pierna!

–¡Me tocaste!

–¡Qué más quieres! ¡No puedo mover la mano! ¡Miren quién habla de mañosos!

–¡Como si quisiera tocarte ahí!

Después de varias maldiciones en chino de Ren y bastantes ruidos y movimientos de los dos para tratar de salir, los dos shamanes finalmente salieron del baño del avión con mucho esfuerzo. Toda la gente de la sección estaba viendo a esos dos salir del diminuto cuartito con la ropa desarreglada. Aguantando todas esas miradas raras que se les venían encima, Ren y Horo Horo continuaron con dignidad y volvieron tranquilamente a sus asientos.

* * *

Cuando Chocolove y Horo Horo terminaron con su "pequeño" proyecto de arte, Manta y Ren miraban resignados. Conociéndolos el tiempo suficiente, sabían que algo terminaría saliendo mal.

–Ahora sólo hay que traer a la Annita, 'pe – dijo Chocolove, ajustando unos últimos focos de los kanjis.

–Yo voy a traerla – se ofreció una entusiasmada Tamao.

Mientras Tamao corría, Manta le siguió con la vista por unos instantes, pero luego volvió su atención hacia el proyecto de sus amigos.

–Oye... ¿Han revisado si todas las conexiones están seguras? – preguntó el más bajito – Es que lo hicieron a la loca y dudo que esto vaya a salir bien.

–Te alarmas demasiado, Manta – dijo un despreocupado Horo Horo – Este plan es a prueba de fallos.

–¿Y qué piensa Yoh de esto? – volvió a preguntar Manta.

–Lo que no sabe,  no le hace daño – dijo Chocolove, poniendo el último foquito.

En cuanto conectaron la cuestión, no trabajó para nada bien.  Después de unos breves instantes, empezó a haber fuego, mucha conmoción y los intentos de los cuatro muchachos para apagarlo. Viendo que estaban en una medida desesperada, ya que Anna y Tamao estaban llegando, Horo Horo hizo su posesión de objetos y produjo hielo suficiente como para apagar el fuego, sin embargo sólo quedaban cenizas y una gran porción del jardín completamente quemada.

Al llegar, todos se quedaron helados ante la atemorizante presencia de la joven Kyouyama. Mientras Tamao no sabía qué excusa inventar ésta vez, pudo darse cuenta por la mirada asesina de la itako que no iba a escuchar nada de lo que pudiera justificar el desastre en SU jardín.

* * *

–Esto no es justo. No tuve que ver con nada de esto – se quejó Ren.

–A mí se me están adormeciendo las ancas de rana – dijo Chocolove.

–Creo que falta una hora más – lloró Horo Horo.

–Les dije que había otra manera – les recalcó Manta.

Los cuatro que estuvieron en la escena del crimen estaban cumpliendo con el castigo de Anna: Quedarse en cuclillas por dos horas.

–Después de esto van a lavar y encerar los pasillos, reparar las paredes y replantar el césped semilla por semilla – seguía ordenando Anna.

–Amargada... – murmuró Horo Horo para sí mismo.

–¿Qué dijiste? – Anna volteó a verlo con ojos más fríos que su propio poder.

–¡No, no dije nada! – trató de mentir un nerviosísimo Horo Horo.

**Técnica especial secreta #2**

La joven itako cogió de la cabeza a Manta, ya que seguía siendo enano, y después de levantarlo con gran fuerza, se lo lanzó al insolente en la cabeza.

–¡Te tienes que aprovechar porque sigo siendo más pequeño que tú! – le acusó Manta.

–Eso les pasa por quejarse ¿Acaso quieren otra media hora más?

Mientras Anna iba a ver cómo estaba todo en la cocina, Ren le dijo a Horo Horo, que estaba con un gran chichón en la cabeza:

–¿Esta fue tu gran idea, genio?

–Pensé que iba a funcionar. Además es algo que llama la atención.

–¿Por qué no te resignas y dejas este asunto sólo entre Yoh y Anna?

–Es hora del plan B.

–¿Y cuál es ese?

–Primero tengo que pensar en el plan B...

–_¡Baka!_(2)

* * *

A lo mejor Horo Horo y compañía no tenían un plan B, pero Lyserg estaba poniendo el suyo en práctica. Mientras el resto estaba en su castigo, el joven Diethel y el menor de los Asakura estaban ocupados en el aseo del piso. Cada uno enceraba con su respectivo trapeador.

–Yoh...

–¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?

–Quisiera disculparme. Sé que hice mal hace dos años en dejarlos y...

–Olvídate de lo que pasó. Tú tenías tus motivos para seguir a los X-Laws. Además has vuelto, así que podemos actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado – respondió con su habitual optimismo.

–Lo sé... Sólo sentía que tenía que decírtelo – luego dio un suspiro y metió el trapo en el balde – En serio, Yoh... ¿Estás seguro que has hablado bien con la joven Anna?

–Sí. Con lo de esa noche fue justo y claro, así que preferiría no volver a sacarle el tema a Anna. Sé que no le gustaría halar al respecto.

–¿Ella fue quien te dijo la idea de dejar el compromiso? – volvió a meter el trapo en el agua y lo exprimió.

–Sí. Yo acepté. Ella tiene razón, aún estábamos a tiempo de retractarnos.

–¿Te dijo las razones?

–No estábamos listos. Además aún estaba insegura sobre algunas cosas.

–¿Tú también lo estabas?

–Sí... aún estaba confundido sobre mis sentimientos por ella... Pero ahora no vale la pena lo mucho que lo haya pensado. Si se lo digo sólo le causaré más dolor. Anna no me ama y no puedo obligarle a que me corresponda y un matrimonio se basa en eso.

Lyserg volvió a mojar su trapo en el balde y se quedó arrodillado frente a éste, aún sin exprimir el agua.

–¿Ella te dijo que no te ama? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

–No necesité que me lo dijera.

–La incertidumbre puede hacer que la mente llegue a imaginar lo peor. Si lo completaste con esa conclusión, quizás ese era uno de tus miedos.

En ese momento la mente de Yoh se aclaró y Lyserg exprimió el agua del trapo.

–Tienes razón... Aunque no me corresponda, debo decírselo de una vez.

–Es lo mejor. Lo que guardas, debes liberarlo antes de que se muera dentro de ti.

–Gracias, Lyserg.

–De nada, Yoh.

Cuando el joven fue a buscar a Anna, Lyserg esbozó una sonrisa relajada y continuó trapeando. Morphin aparece y también le sonríe a su shaman.

–¿Qué tal me salió, Morphin? – en respuesta, su pequeña hada voló en círculos, dándole a entender que eso era un "Genial" – Qué bien. Me alegra que por fin pudiera aconsejar bien a alguien.

Fin del Episodio 

**Continúa**

-------

**Notas:**

–(1) _Koibito_ en japonés es "Amante"; (2) _Baka_ significa "Tonto"

–¿Cómo habrá influido la breve reflexión de Lyserg con Yoh? ¿Le saldrá todo bien y logrará que Anna entienda? ¿Ahora qué pasará con Ren y Horo Horo cuando lleguen a Japón?

–Aquí de nuevo con un episodio más. A lo mejor me demore, ya que empecé con la academia hace poco, por lo que voy a estar con full tareas de mate, letras y juegos lógicos (no es tan malo. A mí me gusta geometría)

–Muchas gracias por todo. Estaré esperando más reviews y mando saludos a los de siempre y a los demás que están animándose a seguir la historia.


	7. Asuntos Inconclusos

**Asuntos Inconclusos**

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Horo Horo estaba feliz de estar nuevamente en su país; más aún por la idea de que no volvería a pisar el avión en mucho tiempo.

–¿A dónde nos vamos ahora? – preguntó Ren, cargando su mochila.

–No lo sé... Primero vamos a comer. Estoy que me muero de hambre – rió secundado por los rugidos de su hambriento estómago.

–Quedemos con algo bien claro. Sólo tenemos 5 dólares en el bolsillo. No llegaremos tan lejos si no tenemos dinero.

–Deja que me encargue del dinero.

–Ah, no ¿Para que pierdas la otra mitad de materia gris que te queda? No vayas a hacer tonterías, Hielito.

–No te preocupes. Recurriré a mi antigua fuente de ingresos.

En menos de un minuto, los dos estaban sentados cerca de la estación de buses con algunas artesanías ainu que le quedaron a Horo Horo.

–¿Por qué no las vendiste en China? – le preguntó Ren.

–Nadie me hubiera comprado esto en tu país. Parece que la gente ahí es algo xenofóbica.

–Esas son patrañas. Además aquí tampoco estás haciendo un gran logro – le hizo notar que nadie se había acercado a ellos en todo ese tiempo.

–Ya vas a ver que lograré vender algo...

Entonces unas chicas se acercaron al negocio. Horo Horo se alistó para atender, pero las chicas mas bien fueron donde Ren.

–¿Cuánto está ese collar? – le preguntó una de las muchachas al muchacho chino.

–¿Este brazalete está bien?

–Este no es mi negocio. Pregúntenle a él – dijo Ren, mandando a las chicas con Horo Horo. No estaba ni inmutado ante las dos bellezas que se le acercaron.

A medida que pasaba la tarde, Horo Horo había logrado venderlo todo.

–Sí que tienes jale, chino – bromeó el joven ainu.

–No me fastidies con eso – se cruzó de brazos completamente sonrojado.

–¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando todas esas chicas te ligaban en América? (1) – le inquirió el muchacho con mirada burlona.

–No fastidies.

–Pero ya quisiera tener tu suerte. Quisiera que una chica bonita me ligara... – dijo Horo Horo.

Al escuchar eso, Ren casi juraba sentir un golpe en el estómago, así que se levantó y se fue sin rumbo a caminar por ahí.

–¿Ahora qué dije? – sin pensar más, empacó rápidamente el negocio y fue a perseguirle – ¡Oye, Cabeza de Aguja! ¡Ven acá!

* * *

Volviendo a Funbari Oka, Yoh respiró profundamente. Llevaba más de media hora parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anna y aún no se atrevía a entrar.

–Amo Yoh, ¿Ya va a entrar? – le preguntó Amidamaru al ver que el muchacho de 15 años estaba aún parado frente a la puerta.

–No sé... Aún queda mucho tiempo y el día es largo ¿Qué tanta prisa hay? – trató de disuadir el joven shaman.

–Vamos, Amo. Vaya a preguntarle de una vez.

Sin avisar, Amidamaru se había posesionado de su mano y trataba de que Yoh tocara la puerta del cuarto.

–¡No tienes que hacer esto! – Yoh contuvo su mano derecha con la izquierda.

–Pero tiene que ser valiente, Amo Yoh – el espíritu seguía posesionando su mano.

–Pero aún no. Seré valiente dentro de una hora más...

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo frente a mi cuarto?! – para sorpresa de shaman y espíritu, la mismísima Anna estaba detrás de ellos.

–C-creí que estabas en tu cuarto, Annita – trató de disimular Yoh.

–Salí a caminar – fue lo que se limitó a responder. Se notaba porque traía puesto su saco y su gorro.

–Eh... pues... esto... Pues Amidamaru... – se percató entonces de que su espíritu acompañante se había ido, dejándolo completamente solo _«Ahora sí huyes, cobarde ¿No?»_

–¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar?

–Mira Anna... Con respecto a lo que te dije... Pues... Yo...

–¿Me vas a decir algo con respecto a nosotros dos?

–...

–¿Eso es un "sí"?

–...

–¿Vas a recordarme que ya no estamos comprometidos ni nada? Pues yo ya lo sé, así que déjame pasar a mi habitación. Buenas Noches, Yoh.

Sin haberle escuchado nada, la joven itako pasó a su habitación, dejando plantado a su ex en su sitio.

* * *

–¡¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar la oportunidad, tonto?!! – le regañó Ren.

–Es que me paralicé – rió como de costumbre, frotándose la nuca con la mano.

–Esto es el colmo. La tienes justo en frente tuyo y te quedas hecho un pedazo de roca – Horo Horo también se unió al regaño.

–Vamos, Yoh. No te sientas tan culpable. No es como si ella fuera a irse del país o algo así – dijo Manta, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amigo.

–Bueno... Aún tengo mañana.

Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove y Ryu estaban en la habitación del joven Asakura, analizando una vez más ese incidente. Como eran cerca de las 10.30, todos ya estaban con las yukatas puestas.

–Pero Don Yoh ¿Y si le vuelve a ocurrir lo de hace un momento? – le preguntó Ryu.

–¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no practicas la manera de decirle a la Anna lo que sientes? – sugirió Chocolove.

–La idea no es tan estúpida aunque venga de ti – dijo Ren con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

El sujeto escogido para ese ensayo fue Horo Horo. Los dos estaban uno en frente del otro y Yoh trataba de ver a Horo Horo como si se tratara de Anna, pero cada vez que lo hacía terminaba riéndose por la idea.

–¡Hazlo bien! – le reclamó Ren, que ya quería irse a dormir.

–Es que me es difícil imaginar que me le estoy declarando a Horo Horo... – bromeó Yoh.

–¡¿Acaso no entiendes aún que soy Anna?! – el ainu le siguió el juego, haciéndose el lindo – ¡Bah! Deja que te enseñe con otro ejemplo.

Para eso, fue donde Ren y le tomó de ambas manos.

–Sabes... Desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti. Todo el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos me hizo pensar que tal vez me equivoqué al decirte que no te amaba, lo cual no es cierto. Te quiero. Te quiero con todo mi ser. Si muero, mi alma siempre estará junto a la tuya. Y si tuviera que esperar 500 años para besarte, créeme que me quedaría en el mismo lugar sólo por esperarte... Te amo, Ren.

Los demás estaban conmovidos, aunque Ren estaba hecho una bombilla roja. Lyserg y Manta estaban tan sorprendidos de que Horo Horo lo expresara tan sensiblemente, como si en verdad amara a Ren.

–¿Acabas de decirle "Te amo, Ren"? – preguntó un extrañado Chocolove.

Ante esto, los dos inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva.

–¡Dije "Ren" porque era un ejemplo, tonto! – negó completamente sonrojado.

–¡No te pongas a pensar cosas que no son! – le secundó Ren.

–Es que la idea tendría sentido. Ustedes dos han estado mucho tiempo juntos... – bromeó Manta.

–Vamos, Manta. Como si fueran a ser novios o algo por el estilo – dijo Lyserg.

–Pero ustedes dos no se verían tan mal – dijo Ryu, siguiendo la broma.

Mientras los demás fastidiaban a Horo Horo y Ren, quienes estaban agradecidos de que los demás pensaran que sólo se trataba de una broma, Yoh los miró con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

* * *

Durante la noche, los dos jóvenes estaban compartiendo el mismo futón, Horo Horo abrazaba a Ren por detrás y apoyó el mentón en el hombro del chico chino.

–Estuvo cerca. Sí que la arruino de nuevo – se regañó Horo Horo a sí mismo.

–¿Es verdad todo eso que me dijiste?

–¿Es una pregunta obligatoria?

–Sí.

–Pues claro, tontito. Claro que te quiero.

–Pues suena raro viniendo de ti...

–¿No creías que yo fuera a ser así de lindo?

–Tampoco tanto.

Entonces Ren se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Voy por un poco de leche.

–Yo también voy contigo. Tengo una sed de los mil demonios.

En la cocina, se encontraron con Yoh, que estaba también tomando un jugo de naranja.

–Hola, Yoh. Veo que no somos los únicos con sed – le saludó Horo Horo.

–Pensaba en muchas cosas – Yoh terminó su vaso y se volvió a servir – Saben, muchachos... Me inspiraron la mejor manera de decirlo.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Claro. Ya tengo bien en claro lo que voy a hacer a partir de mañana.

–Pues suerte – se limitó a decir Ren.

Cuando los dos chicos comenzaron a beber, el menor de los Asakura, mirando su vaso, dijo:

–Me gustaría que Anna me amara tanto como lo hacen ustedes dos.

Eso los tomó por sorpresa. Ante la frase del muchacho, ambos aludidos se convirtieron en regadera de parque. Mientras Horo Horo se recuperaba de la sorpresa, Ren preguntó:

–¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!

–A mí no me importa lo que decidan. Sólo me interesa que ustedes dos sean felices, muchachos. Comprendo que lo quieran mantener en secreto, así que prometo no decir nada todavía.

–A ti no se te puede ocultar nada – murmuró el sucesor de los Tao, aún admirado por la capacidad intuitiva del chico castaño.

–¿Pero en qué fuimos tan indiscretos? – preguntó Horo Horo casi riendo, ya tomando todo con la gracia del asunto.

–Los demás no lo saben aún. Es sólo que pude notar ese brillo en los ojos que ponen Fausto y Eliza cuando están trabajando solos en el consultorio – señaló el muchacho de los audífonos.

* * *

Ya hemos visto suficiente del presente, así que regresemos al pasado, donde algunas cosas aún no han adquirido una forma propia.

–¡Oye, Ren! ¡Espera! – le llamaba Horo Horo, tratando de alcanzar al muchacho de la bufanda.

–¡Déjame en paz!

–Tengo tu maleta – le señaló el ainu, mostrándole su mochila.

Avergonzado, se volvió a dar la vuelta y se la arrebató a su compañero de viaje. Coincidentemente habían parado en un parque, así que se sentaron al pie de un árbol que parecía abandonado, ya que la gente nunca iba a esa zona del parque.

–¿No me digas que te pusiste celoso? – le preguntó el muchacho de los cabellos celestes, haciéndolo sonar como si fuera una broma.

–¿Yo celoso? No me hagas reír.

–No parecías tan molesto en el bar... – en seguida se mordió la lengua. Había metido la pata.

–Creí que no lo recordabas – Ren volteó intrigado hacia él.

–Pues... en parte...

–¡Deja de huevear(2)! ¡Me mentiste, idiota! ¡Sí recuerdas el beso!

–¡Pues niega que te gustó! ¡Trata de hacerlo, porque bien que me lo respondiste en aquella ocasión!

–Maldito Gay – en realidad no quiso decir eso, pero las palabras simplemente escaparon.

Después de mirarse por largo rato con ojos de furia, los golpes comenzaron a llover y no habría nadie capaz de pararlos ¿Basón y Kororo? No se sabía nada de ambos espíritus acompañantes desde que fueron a explorar la ciudad para luego dar un reporte a sus amos.

Horo Horo logró ponerse encima en la pelea y continuó golpeándolo, luego Ren se puso arriba de él y le devolvió los golpes. Rodaron entre puñetazos e insultos en sus respectivos idiomas hasta que chocaron contra el árbol y se detuvieron, respirando agitados.

–¿Acaso no das para más? – sonrió Horo Horo desvergonzadamente.

–Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Aún recuerdas cómo se sintió besarme?

–No creo...

–Pues te lo recordaré... – sin decir más sus labios se juntaron y Ren comenzó a introducirse en la boca del muchacho, quien no puso resistencia alguna por la sorpresa.

Al siguiente rato, los dos estaban sentados relajadamente a la base del árbol.

–Guau... sí que sabes besar – silbó el ainu.

–Si dices a alguien una sola palabra de lo que pasó...

–¿Crees que quiero que sepan que un Tao me besó?

–Olvidemos que pasó esto. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos.

–Muy bien.

Después de un rato de silencio, Horo Horo se rió un poco.

–¿Ahora qué te ocurre, tonto? – le preguntó el chino.

–¿Sabes qué es lo irónico? Me gustó.

Los voltearon a verse las caras y, lentamente, volvieron a besarse. Ren subió la mano y con ella tocó la mejilla de Horo Horo, mientras que este deslizó la mano hasta la espalda del chico chino.

Cuando terminaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a evitar las miradas. En ese momento llegó Basón.

–Señorito. Un sirviente de la señorita Jun está en la ciudad y lo está buscando.

–¿Ahora qué querrá mi hermana?

Fin del Episodio 

**Continúa**

-------

**Notas:**

–(1) Recuerden el episodio de "La Gran América". Ahí estaban pidiendo información sobre la aldea de los apaches y varias chicas se le habían acercado a Ren. Luego Horo Horo, Ryu y Yoh se empezaron a burlar de la marca de lapiz labial que le había quedado al chico chino en la mejilla. (2) _Huevear_ es en jerga peruana "Tontear"

–Ok, dejémoslo así: Ya decidí que va a ser un HoroRen para las escenas bien Yaoi (sí, mojigatos... Va a haber lemon) ¿Qué pasará con éstos dos? ¿Yoh por fin va a declarársele a Anna? Muchas preguntas y más al siguiente episodio.

–Una vez más doy las gracias a los que siguen mi fic y ruego al cielo por poder tener más tiempo y tener más tiempo (es que es lo único que pido... Ya llevo una semana en la pre y tengo que terminar mi bendita tarea). Agradezco a Kory por el constante apoyo de su parte.

–Dejen sus reviews.


	8. ¿Tenemos que Separarnos tan pronto?

**¿Tenemos que separarnos tan pronto?**

Durante el camino, Ren y Horo Horo no se habían dirigido la palabra ni para decirse un "Salud" en caso de que alguno estornudara.

–Señorito... ¿Está peleado con el joven Horo Horo? Es que no se han hablado desde que regresé con usted – le preguntó su espíritu acompañante.

–No te incumbe, Basón. El raro es él.

Por otra parte, Horo Horo estaba tan confundido como lo estaba su compañero de viaje.

Por fin llegaron a un hotel muy grande y lujoso, lugar donde estaba hospedándose Jun, ya que ésta sabía que Ren había llegado hacía poco gracias a algunas fuentes en el aeropuerto. Pasaron a la suite presidencial que ocupaba la hermana mayor del sucesor de los Tao, la cual estaba sentada en un amplio sofá y su fiel Lee Pyron de pie junto a su taoísta.

–Qué bueno que por fin te encontré, Ren – sonrió su hermana al ver al muchacho de ojos dorados.

–¿Por qué me estabas buscando, hermana? – preguntó respetuosamente.

Horo Horo no entendía nada del diálogo entre hermanos, ya que estaban hablando en chino. Después de una larga charla entre los dos, en la que Ren estaba algo molesto y su hermana había dejado de lado su sonrisa para dar paso a una expresión severa, finalmente hubo algo que Ren contestó en japonés:

–¡No lo haré, Jun! ¡Aunque seas tú la que me lo pide!

–Por favor, Ren. Tienes que...

–¡No es mi problema!

Sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, el joven Tao abandonó la habitación. Horo Horo se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

–Jun, disculpa... ¿Qué ocurrió con Ren? – se decidió a preguntarle el ainu.

–Lo que pasa es que papá no se ha sentido muy bien y... Pues, creo que le queda poco de vida.

–Lo siento mucho, Jun.

–No te preocupes por eso. Lo que pasa es que tal como se ven las cosas, Ren tendrá que regresar a la casa para que mi padre le de su última voluntad y que asuma el mando de la familia Tao.

–Creo entender a qué va todo esto... – murmuró Horo Horo al entender por qué Ren se marchó tan molesto.

–Esto me apena mucho, sobretodo el recordar que hace tan solo dos semanas que Ren y papá se pelearon y ahora estén en una situación como ésta.

Antes de que Horo Horo se marchara, Jun le detuvo de nuevo:

–Horo Horo... Gracias por cuidar de Ren todo este tiempo.

–No lo agradezcas, Jun. Él es mi mejor amigo – después de darle una sonrisa, se marchó.

A solas, Jun aún seguía extrañada por la frase de Horo Horo: _"Él es mi mejor amigo"_. Eso era muy extraño si consideramos que hablaba del mismísimo Ren.

* * *

Ya no iba a flaquear ésta vez. Estaba muy decidido y se lo iba a decir pero ya. Tragó algo de saliva y respiró profundo.

–Hola, Anna ¿No crees que hoy es un hermoso día? – dijo alegremente al entrar a la habitación, pero no había nadie – ¿Cuándo fue que salió?

Recorrió la habitación con curiosidad y pudo ver que no había nada en los cajones del armario. Alarmado, corrió a todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había ni una pista sobre la itako.

–Joven Yoh... – dijo Tamao al verlo correr por los pasillos.

–Buenos días, Tamao ¿Dónde está Anna? – preguntó Yoh.

–¿No se lo dijo? – se veía algo confundida.

–¿Decirme qué?

–La señorita Anna decidió regresar a Izumo con sus padres. Dijo que la gerencia del negocio se la dejaba a usted.

Eso fue bajo. Yoh pudo sentir cómo el techo le caía encima. Sin más preámbulos, corrió presuroso a alcanzarla. Llegó a la puerta, donde se encontró con Horo Horo, Ren y Manta.

–¡Yoh! ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Manta al ver el desespero que tenía el muchacho.

–Anna se fue. Tengo que alcanzarla.

–¡¿Cómo que se fue?! – exclamó Horo Horo.

–Esta mañana no estaba y Tamao me lo dijo todo – no tenía tiempo para contarles todo el problema, ya que tenía que llegar donde la joven.

–Tonto. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está – dijo Ren.

–Sí sé. Va a tomar el tren.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaron los tres.

–A Anna le gusta el paisaje de camino a Izumo y ella prefiere los obentos(1) que sirven en la línea SD-0014. Además a ella le gusta ahorrar y, aunque el tren demora más que el vuelo, el camino en tierra es más seguro según ella.

Ante estas explicaciones, los otros tres chicos se quedaron con los ojos en punto al comprobar cuánto conocía Yoh a Anna con detalles tan insignificantes.

–Ahora hay que conseguir un buen medio de transporte – dijo Horo Horo, pensando en una manera de llegar rápido.

–Sí. Corriendo no vamos a legar – indicó Manta.

Entonces escucharon la voz de Ryu, que recién llegaba en su motocicleta.

–¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera? – preguntó el más alto al verlos a los cuatro en la entrada.

–Ryu, préstame tu moto – dijo Yoh apuradamente.

–Claro, don Yoh... ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

–Te contamos cuando regresemos – Horo Horo se subió a la moto y Ren se sentó detrás de él.

–Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo – Yoh se subió al anexo lateral para el acompañante, compartiendo el espacio con Manta.

–¡Yahoo! ¡Aquí vamos! – anunció Horo Horo bien animado, encendiendo la motocicleta y dejando las marcas humeantes de los neumáticos tras de sí.

* * *

A pesar de que Ren se había alejado bastante, Horo Horo logró encontrarlo sin mayor dificultad. Resulta que el muchacho de cabello en punta estaba de nuevo en el parque sobre una de las ramas del árbol donde se habían besado esa tarde.

–¿Hay lugar para uno más? – preguntó el ainu, ya cerca de él en otra rama.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso vas a preguntarme por qué me marché?

–No, Tu hermana ya me lo dijo todo.

–Ella siempre tiene que hablar de más – suspiró el muchacho chino.

–Ella está preocupada por ti. Lo que quiere es que vayas a ver a tu papá y hagan las paces. Y según lo que he escuchado, a ti no te apena tomar el liderazgo de tu familia.

–¿Y por qué estás tan empeñado en que me regrese a China? Sabes que si me voy es para ya no regresar.

Como respuesta, Horo Horo golpeó la rama y la sombra de su banda cubrió sus ojos.

–¿Tú crees que quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo de nuevo? Recuerda que me hiciste una promesa. Tú y yo buscaremos el terreno perfecto para cultivar el campo de plantas.

–Horo Horo...

–Pero tu familia es lo más importante... – a pesar de lo que sentía, el muchacho de cabello bicolor mostró su sonrisa habitual – ... Por eso lo dejaré pasar y te daré permiso para irte.

El silencio reinó durante los próximos 10 segundos, los cuales empezaron a convertirse en una eternidad.

–Ya. Deja de ponerte sentimental, chinito – Horo Horo lo atrajo hacia él y se abrazaron. Sabían que después de eso no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo... Tal vez nunca más.

–Admito que... te... te voy a extr... – cuando Ren iba a terminar la frase, apareció Basón.

–Señorito. La señorita Jun se preocupó por usted cuando se fue sin avisar.

–Sí, ya voy, Basón – dijo completamente sonrojado.

–Señorito... ¿Por qué el joven Horo Horo está en el suelo?

Espíritu acompañante y shaman vieron hacia abajo y se percataron de que el ainu estaba de cara al pie del árbol. Fue entonces que Ren recordó que lo había soltado de la impresión y Horo Horo se había caído de la rama.

* * *

Volviendo al drama que giraba en torno a Yoh, Horo Horo era el único que se divertía con la moto de Ryu. Hacía tan solo tres semanas que el ainu había aprendido a manejar una de esas y ya estaba quemando las llantas. Por su parte, Manta ya estaba considerando la idea de bajarse a medio camino, a pesar de que iban a más de 180 km/h. Ren, además de estar algo en shock por la velocidad del vehículo, estaba aprovechando la situación para abrazarse más a Horo Horo. De Yoh ni se hable, ya que el menor de los Asakura sólo pensaba en llegar a tiempo donde Anna.

Estaba parada frente al tren que la llevaría a Izumo. Tenía sólo un maletín de mano y un pasaje de sólo ida.

–Yoh... – murmuró la joven itako, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Bien mencionado aquel nombre, un fuerte ruido llamó la atención del público en genera. Anna se quedó en blanco al ver que una motocicleta con cuatro locos a bordo había entrado por las escaleras, en la cual tres de ellos gritaban por el susto y el conductor era el único histérico.

–Eso fue toda una aventura – dijo un burlón Horo Horo, quitándose los lentes.

–¡Idiota! ¡Si quieres suicidarte no arrastres al resto! – le gritó Ren, aún con el corazón en la boca.

–... no volveré a decir cosas malas, iré al templo todos los días y haré que todas mis calificaciones sigan siendo 100... – continuaba rezando Manta desde su sitio, mientras que Yoh estaba hecho estatua de parque en el asiento.

Apenas vio a Anna, pareció derretirse y fue hacia ella.

–Yoh... – la joven Kyouyama aún no salía del asombro al ver a su ex en la estación de trenes con una moto bajo techo.

–Hola, Annita.

Los dos interrumpen cuando Horo Horo vuelve a arrancar de nuevo a máxima velocidad, seguido de varios policías.

–¡No de nuevo! – maldijo Ren.

–¡No quiero morir tan joven!– lloriqueó Manta.

–¡Te lo dejamos todo, Yoh! – Horo Horo levantó el pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

Después que se fueran, Yoh y Anna se miraron por largo rato.

–Tonto ¿Por qué viniste? Mi tren sale dentro de poco – se limitó a decirle la chica. En el fondo, Anna quería decirle más cosas, pero los nervios se lo impedían.

–Justamente se trata de eso, Anna – el menor de los Asakura la abrazó – No quiero que te vayas todavía. Aún no te lo he dicho...

–Cállate, Yoh – dijo Anna, separándose de él.

–Pero Anna...

–Sólo cállate – lentamente le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso suave en los labios. El primer beso que se daban desde que se conocieron – Eso es todo. Sólo quería que lo supieras antes de irme.

  
Volvió a coger su maletín y se dirigió a su tren, pero Yoh, aún con la mirada en el suelo, le dijo:

–Anna, no entiendes. Eso era lo que yo quería decirte.

Al escuchar aquella frase tan simple, su corazón palpitó y volteó lentamente para volver a mirarlo. Seguía sonriendo igual que siempre, pero en el fondo sentía que todo era diferente.

–Originalmente había planeado algo como "Me gustaría decirte en palabras cuánto te puedo querer" o algo como "Me tardaría mucho en mencionar cada palabra de lo que siento por ti", pero no es mi estilo, además que eso tiene muchas palabras para mí. Así que iré al punto...  ¿Aún tenemos esperanzas? De ser por mí, me gustaría que sí la hubiera – dijo Yoh con su gran sonrisa.

Aún en su lugar, Anna soltó un suspiro breve y sonrió levemente.

–Tonto... Siempre la ha habido para ti.

Sin aguantarlo más, los dos corrieron a abrazarse y besarse nuevamente, ante las conmovidas miradas de los presentes en la estación, incluyendo a Horo Horo, Ren y Manta, que eran llevados por los guardias desde otro lado de la estación.

–¿Regresamos ya a la casa? – preguntó Yoh.

–Primero vamos a sacar a Manta, Ren y Horo Horo de la cárcel – le recordó Anna.

* * *

Volviendo a la escena del hotel, Ren estaba frente a su hermana, con Horo Horo en la puerta para ver todo lo que pasaba.

–Ren... ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? – le preguntó su hermana.

–Pues sí... y yo... – Ren vaciló un poco y volteó a ver a Horo Horo, quien le estaba dando una señal afirmativa.

–Vamos, Ren. Dime lo que vayas a decirle a papá antes de que vayamos... – le dijo Jun.

Cuando Ren iba a decirlo, pudo notar que había un cable que iba desde el sillón de su hermana hasta el armario.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el muchacho con cara de sospecha.

–Desperfectos – su hermana mayor seguía sonriente, mientras pateaba el cable debajo de su sillón.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Ren y Horo Horo notaron algo particular.

–Ese ruidito... – el ainu murmuró al escuchar un casi imperceptible sumbido.

–¿Ruido? Yo no escucho nada – Jun aún estaba sonriente, mientras Pyron no podía estar más azul.

–Pues yo también lo escuché – el rostro de Ren cada vez se veía más suspicaz – Hermana. Voy a ver en tu armario – Ren sacó su espada y caminó hacia el closet.

Jun sólo suspiró resignadamente y se llevó una mano a la frente.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres patético! – en tres movimientos de su espada, Ren terminó convirtiendo la puerta del armario en aserrín, dando por revelado que el papá de ambos Tao estaba tratando de escuchar lo que Ren estuvo a punto de admitir que estaba equivocado.

–Todo es culpa del gran ego que tienes, Ren. Si no fuera por eso, admitirías que yo tengo razón – le insitió su papá.

Mientras ambos discutían, Horo Horo miraba algo confundido.

–¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver? – le preguntó el ainu.

–Admito que fue algo tonto, pero así lo arreglaban de una vez. A papá tuve que decirle que Ren iba a admitir que él empezó, y a Ren... bueno... esa excusa la inventó papá – dijo Jun, aún sonriente.

–¿Y por qué formaste parte de esto?

–Aunque yo quiera mucho a Ren, también tengo que estar de parte de papá. Y parece que ahora están yendo por buen camino. Me alegra que estén llevándose mejor con una charla amena y tranquila.

Horo Horo puso ojos de punto ante esa frase de la hermana de Ren, ya que lo que escuchaba de esos dos era todo lo opuesto «Los Tao son la familia más rara que he visto» pensó al ver y escuchar a En y su hijo pelearse.

–¡Monstruo desnaturalizado! ¡Jamás voy a pedirte perdón! – gritó Ren _[Traducción: Lamento haber comenzado la pelea, papá]_

–¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues tú eres la vergüenza de la familia! – le respondió su padre _[Traducción: No, hijo. Yo debería pedir disculpas]_

–¡Para eso me vine a Japón! ¡Así no te tengo que ver a menos de 10 metros de distancia! _[Traducción: Los extrañé a todos en la casa]_

–¡Por mí te puedes quedar afuera todo el tiempo que quieras! ¡Ni te molestes en escribir porque no me importa! _[Traducción: Si quieres continuar el viaje con tu amigo, no hay problema. Procura llamar de vez en cuando]_

–¡Gracias por nada! _[Traducción: Gracias, papi]_ – volteó y, después de despedirse correctamente de su hermana, cogió a Horo Horo y su equipaje y se lo llevó a rastras por el cuello de su chaqueta – Larguémonos a buscar tu campo de plantas.

–Adiós, Jun. Adión, Pyron. Fue un gusto, Señor Tao – se despidió Horo Horo, aún riéndose de lo que pasó.

–Cuida bien de Ren, Horo Horo – le dijo Jun desde lejos.

–Espere, señorito – trató de alcanzarle Basón, seguido por Kororo.

* * *

Una vez en el otro autobús directo a la siguiente ciudad, Horo Horo y Ren contaron lo que tenían en la cartera. Era de noche, por lo que los únicos que estaban despiertos en el vehículo eran ellos dos.

–1999999, 200000... – contó Horo Horo lo que tenían en yenes – Que tacaño resultó ser tu viejo – Esto no nos alcanza ni para llegar a Tokio.

–Eso no es lo que nos dio mi papá – dicho esto, Ren sacó un fajo con bastantes dólares americanos – Esto es lo que me dio hace un momento.

Al ver el dinero que tenían, al ainu se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, la cual volvió a acomodar casi al instante.

–Presumido... – sonrió Horo Horo.

–Dime la verdad... ¿Tenías miedo de que me fuera a ir?

–¿Qué? No, nada de eso. Es que si te ibas, ya no tenía quien me invitara el almuerzo – bromeó haciéndose el desinteresado.

–_Baka_... – bufó Ren.

–Claro que no, tonto. Sólo iba a extrañarte algo.

–Entonces... ¿Qué es esto que tenemos los dos?

–¿Esto...?... Pues... Sólo es esto. Simplemente estamos juntos.

–Con eso me basta. Tenía que ponerle algún nombre a esto. Seguiremos en la búsqueda de ese campo de plantas.

–Sí. Los dos juntos y sin interferencias.

Los dos se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

Fin del Episodio 

**Continúa**

-------

**Notas:**

–(1) obentos son las cajitas de comida que sirven en Japón. Pueden contener diferentes cosas: onigiris (bolas de arroz con relleno), tempura (arrebozados), ensaladas u otros entremeses.

–¿Qué tal? ¿En verdad se creyeron esa de que Ren se iba a ir y lo dejaría a Horo Horo solito en su búsqueda de su campo de plantas? ¿Qué tal la reconciliación de Yoh y Anna? Manden todos sus comentarios.

–Saludos a Kory y a Souyu-chan.


	9. Pastel de Limón

~~  
  
Antes de comenzar, solo mencionaré q esta es la segunda version q hago d este ep (el primero tenía la escena lemon más corta)  
  
~~  
  
  
**Pastel de Limón**  
  
  
* * *  
  
_Notas de la Autora: Este episodio sí tiene lemon (para quienes me lo reclamaban). Está estrictamente prohibido para los menores de edad y los mojigatos. Como sé que nadie hace caso a las advertencias sobre este tipo de material, por lo menos no se quejen conmigo. Total, ustedes han querido leer. Pero No piensen que pueden salteárselo, ya que el episodio en sí es igual de importante que los demás, así que yo avisaré cuando inician esas escenas._  
  
* * *  
  
  
Pasaron dos años y siete meses desde que Yoh y Anna se reconciliaron, y Funbari Oka ha tenido buena clientela desde entonces. Periódicamente Lyserg y Chocolove iban de visita cuando eran vacaciones, mientras que Ren y Horo Horo se habían establecido ahí. Manta era de los que frecuentaban el lugar, pero más que ver a Yoh, a veces se la pasaba hablando con Tamao en los pasillos. Por su parte, Ryu y Fausto continuaban con sus labores, aunque a veces el primero se iba a hacer sus recorridos por carretera.  
Anna ya no le gritaba tanto al resto, ya que ella y Yoh estaban ocupados en asuntos de mayor importancia. Los muchachos ya tenían entre 17 o 18 años y la escuela estaba por terminarse.  
  
–Buenos Días. Llama a los baños Termales Funbari Oka... – contestó Anna el teléfono como de costumbre. Después de escuchar atentamente, asintió con una mirada seria – Entiendo. Entonces estará bien así. Gracias por llamar.  
–¿Quién era, Annita? – le preguntó Yoh, que apenas había terminado de hacer la limpieza del vestíbulo.  
–Tu abuela, la señora Kino. Quería saber para cuándo tendremos la fecha de la boda.  
–Pero si dentro de dos semanas cumples 18. Creo que debería ser después de la graduación.  
–Sí, creo que puede ser. Lo importante es que la fecha está cerca. Y aún hay que preparar muchas cosas: La lista de invitados, trajes, comida, ambientación de la casa...  
  
Es interrumpida cuando Yoh le abraza por la cintura y apoya el mentón sobre su hombro. Él ya le llevaba 6 centímetros de altura y sus audífonos aún le acompañaban, pero en lo demás se veía prácticamente igual: mismo rostro sonriente, pero con facciones más propias de sus 18 años, mismo estilo de cabello, misma manera suelta de vestirse y misma actitud floja y despreocupada. En cambio Anna se había desarrollado muy bien: tenía una figura más definida, las caderas más redondeadas y se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura.  
  
–Ya vas a ver que todo se solucionará. Así que cálmate, Annita – le susurró Yoh – Y tu cumpleaños es una de las fechas que no se olvidan.  
–Más te vale que no se te pase – le amenazó Anna, tomando las manos de Yoh con las suyas y guiándolas por su pecho.  
–Jiji... Que sí me acuerdo. Hasta ya tengo el regalo perfecto.  
–¿Qué será?  
–_Himitsu desu_(1)  
–Con tanta azúcar me empalago – Yoh y Anna abrieron los ojos y se quedaron hechos roca cuando escucharon a Horo Horo en el pasillo junto con Manta, quienes los habían visto abrazarse.  
–Pero si han estado así desde que se reconciliaron.  
–Cuidadito que aún no se casan ustedes dos.  
  
  
**Técnica especial secreta #2**  
  
  
Anna se marchó completamente molesta hacia su cuarto, dejando a un estupefacto Yoh ante la visión de Horo Horo y Manta hechos puré.  
  
–Yoh, cuando termines con la otra parte del pasillo recoge a esas "Basuras" del piso – le dijo la itako.  
–S-sí, Annita – respondió su sonriente novio, con una ceja arqueada y llorando frente a sus dos amigos.  
–Atención médica aquí. Eliza, las vendas. – Fausto apareció sonriente y Eliza le secundaba con su botiquín.  
  
* * *  
  
**(Diciembre 25 del 2000)**  
  
–Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo – le saludó Horo Horo a su compañero de viajes.  
–Igualmente – respondió Ren.  
  
Bebieron sus vasos, brindando por buenos futuros. Ambos se encontraban en una cafetería de la carretera, esta vez siguiendo el camino a pie.  
  
–Hoy también es una fecha importante – dijo el joven ainu – Y no sólo es Navidad.  
–¿Qué más?  
–Hoy celebramos dos meses de viajar juntos y también que faltan tres días para mi onomástico – declaró el joven de la banda en la cabeza.  
–¿Tu cumple? Claro que lo sé. Eso significa que ya tendrías 14.  
–Espero que no te moleste, pero para entonces tengo que volver con mi familia y decir al menos un hola.  
–No hay problema. Después de todo sólo tienes que ir a ver a tus padres y a tu hermana y luego volveremos a viajar, ¿no?  
–Así es. Y de paso aprovecho para mostrarte algo muy bonito.  
–¿Algo bonito? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
–_Himitsu desu_.  
  
Bufó levemente y sonrió. Después de todo iba a ser divertido y así conocería Hokkaido, aunque tuviera que ver a la escandalosa de la hermana de Horo Horo.  
  
* * *  
  
–¡Hermano! – Pilika le saltó encima a su hermano apenas lo vio venir.  
–Hey, Pilika... – dijo el joven ainu, aún debajo de la chica de largos cabellos celestes.  
–¿Qué hace el "Cabeza de aguja" contigo? – preguntó disgustada al percatarse de la presencia de Ren.  
–El sentimiento es mutuo, Pilika – le respondió el sucesor de los Tao con su tono indiferente.  
  
Los padres de los dos hermanos no estaban, así que Pilika los invitó a pasar. Después de que la hermana menor del recién llegado les ayudara con su equipaje hacia la vieja habitación de Horo Horo, ambos muchachos se instalaron ahí y Ren por fin pudo descansar en un ambiente casero después de dos meses de viaje. Horo Horo estaba feliz al ver que sus cosas seguían tal como las había dejado: Varios posters de snowboarding en una pared, la cama perfectamente tendida (en realidad eso fue lo único que ordenó su mamá), el armario tenía varias de sus prendas y habían algunas cosas como discos, y otro snowboard diferente al que generalmente usaba, que estaba colgado en la pared.  
  
–Qué bueno es regresar a casa – exclamó el joven de cabellos celestes y negros, tirándose en su camita.  
–Ahora sólo falta ver qué harán tus padres para tu cumpleaños.  
–Ojalá que hagan un rico pastel de limón.  
–¿Pastel de limón? – preguntó un curioso Ren.  
–Sí. Mamá lo hacía todos los años en mi cumple. Era mi postre favorito... y aún lo es. Eso también si contamos que en la aldea no hay limoneros cerca. Los pastelitos que venden en las paradas de autobús no son iguales... se sobreentiende por qué. Nada le gana al sabor casero.  
–Claro. En ese caso creo que podemos esperar a pasarla bien.  
–¿Por qué esperar? – sonriendo pícaramente, Horo Horo se lanzó sobre Ren, que aún estaba sobre el sillón y lo dejó aprisionado debajo de él.  
  
Después de besarse apasionadamente, Horo Horo pasó la mano por la camisa de Ren, abriendo uno de los botones, pero el chino lo detuvo.  
  
–Aún no.  
–Dame gusto. Es mi cumple – dijo Horo Horo, haciendo un puchero.  
–Tu cumpleaños es recién mañana. Además aún no estoy listo.  
–Ok, como quieras.  
  
Cuando iban a volver a lo que habían quedado, unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron y Horo Horo cayó sentado en el suelo, mientras Ren estaba completamente rojo. Agradecían que la puerta estuviera con seguro.  
  
–Hermano. Ya está el almuerzo – le llamó Pilika desde atrás de la puerta.  
–Ya voy, Pilika – respondió Horo Horo, en parte algo molesto por la interrupción.  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente, Horo Horo y Ren terminaron de cambiarse y salieron del cuarto. Pilika y Kororo salieron con gorritos y serpentinas. Ren ya le había dado el primer beso de cumpleaños apenas se despertó. No podían quedarse mucho en el cuarto o Pilika comenzaba a sospechar  
  
–¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! – le saludó su emocionada hermana, secundada por Kororo.  
–Gracias, Pilika. Gracias, Kororito – dijo un feliz Horo Horo – Oye, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá, Pilika?  
–Pues no sé. Ayer fueron a comprar limones fuera de la aldea, pero no sé por qué aún no han regresado desde anoche.  
–Ya veo... Pero ya llegarán. Y tendremos Pastel de Limón.  
–Sí, habrá Pastel – le siguió Pilika.  
  
Después del almuerzo, donde Horo Horo comía sus normales tres raciones, los cuatro fueron a ver televisión en la sala. Entonces sonó el timbre del teléfono y Ren contestó, ya que él era el más cercano.  
  
–Pilika. Te buscan – dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro, pasándole el auricular a la hermana de su koibito.  
–¿Aló? – a medida que iba escuchando, estaba más sorprendida todavía – Ay, no. Pero al menos están bien. No se preocupen. Voy para allá.  
–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Horo Horo al ver la reacción de su hermana.  
–Regresando de la ciudad, la carretera principal que da a la aldea se tapó por un deslice de nieve. Papá y Mamá no pueden pasar por el bloqueo, así que tengo que ir a recogerles.  
–Al menos no pasó nada peor ¿Vamos contigo?  
–No, está bien. Estás de fiesta, así que yo me puedo hacer cargo. Además ya han mandado a alguien para que desbloquee el camino. Puedes divertirte con Ren mientras tanto.  
–Ok, gracias, hermanita – entonces el muchacho de 14 años recordó algo – Ah, lleva a Kororo contigo. A lo mejor te ayuda en algo.  
–Sí, buena idea. Vamos a ayudar a papá y mamá, Kororo – le dijo Pilika, recogiendo su abrigo en la puerta.  
–Kukuruku.  
  
Cuando Pilika y Kororo abandonaron la casa, Horo Horo y Ren se miraron inexpresivamente.  
  
–Ten. No es lo mismo, pero al menos es un adelanto... – Ren le dio una cajita de cartón con pastel de limón de la estación de autobuses.  
–Esto estará bien. Lo importante es que hoy sí hubo pastel – sonrió al ver el gesto del muchacho – probó un pedazo y también le invitó un poco a su koibito. Estaba bueno y sabía mejor si se compartía.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
–¿Empiezas tú o comienzo yo? – preguntó Ren, aún en su modo de seriedad.  
–A la cuenta de tres...  
–Una... Dos...   
  
Antes de que Ren terminara la cuenta, Horo Horo se le vino encima   
  
–Eso fue trampa – dijo el muchacho chino, aún besando a su koi.  
–Soy impaciente por naturaleza – sonrió pícaramente y lo llevó hacia el cuarto.  
  
Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apartaron todo lo que estaba en el camino hasta llegar a la cama  
  
*~*~*  
  
**_Mochita-chan: _**_Ok, lectores. Ésta es la sección Lemon del fic. Verán estas divisiones cuando terminen, así que se la podrán saltar si quieren.__  
**Horo Horo: **Eres una malvada ¿Por qué exhibes mis momentos privados?  
**Mochita-chan: **Le doy al público lo que quiere...  
**Ren: **Eso lo dices porque a ti nadie te ve. Ni siquiera vas a tener sexo porque te vas a quedar solterona.  
**Mochita-chan: **No me importa. Al menos sigo mis instintos y los uso a Horo-chan y a ti para mis fines lucrativos... Ahora sí continuamos con la historia._  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mientras sus manos viajaron por la espalda del muchacho chino, Horo Horo ya se había desecho de su camiseta y de la camisa de Ren. Mientras el joven ainu besaba el cuello de su koi, Ren seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando ásperamente por el sinfín de sensaciones que le estaba causando Horo Horo.  
  
Cuando ambos ya se quedaron en ropa interior, Ren lo paró y le miró fijamente con una expresión de disgusto.  
  
–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Horo Horo al verle la expresión de sus ojos. Pareciera que no lo estaba disfrutando.  
–Quítate la banda de la frente – le ordenó secamente.  
–¿La banda?  
–No me gusta cómo se te ve en estos momentos. Quítatela.  
  
No le pareció inconveniente alguno, así que le hizo caso y desató el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor de la frente. Ren se deleitó al ver su cabello libre, comprobando que la parte negra de su cabello se mezclaba muy bien con la porción celeste. La caída era suave y se veía más maduro, lo cual le intrigó, preguntándose cómo era posible que sólo un accesorio le cambiara tanto.  
  
Por su parte, Horo Horo estaba extrañado de que Ren le mirara así. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero decidió seguir con el juego de seducirlo lentamente. Logró que el muchacho le diera la espalda, mientras él se dedicaba a besarle la espalda. Pero al cerrar los ojos, Ren se quedó confundido por no estar sintiendo nada.  
  
–¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ren al ver que Horo Horo se había detenido.  
–Tu tatuaje... regresó... – murmuró el ainu.  
–Hace tiempo que me lo volví a hacer. No te preocupes, que no es ninguna marca como la anterior. Simplemente me la quise hacer otra vez.  
–Pues se ve... sexy... – diciendo esto, el muchacho de cabello azulado sonrió de lado.  
  
Ren también sonrió levemente ante esto y condujo la cabeza de Horo Horo a seguir en su tarea de relajarlo. Éste volvió a lo suyo y procedió a besarle tiernamente el hombro derecho y el cuello, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la forma del tatuaje.  
  
–Se siente bien... – murmuró Ren.  
–Ya verás cuando llegue a la mejor parte...  
  
Después que se deshicieran de las últimas prendas, Horo Horo levantó a Ren y lo sentó entre sus piernas.  
  
–¿Aún quieres que lo haga? – le preguntó el ainu, mirando con algo de preocupación a su amante.  
–¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Hazlo.  
  
Sin dudarlo más, Horo Horo se introdujo dentro de Ren con cuidado. El muchacho trató de aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Podía soportar los golpes de las peleas y las palizas que le daban de pequeño, así que tenía que aguantarlo por él. Era un sacrificio que se debía hacer por amor, así que estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente a ese muchacho.  
  
Cuando la sensación comenzó a hacerse soportable, continuaron con los movimientos lentos y pausados. Las reacciones de Ren iban indicando a Horo Horo que podía intensificar los movimientos, acelerando más el ritmo de ambos cuerpos.  
  
Cada instante que pasaba se podían transmitir más sensaciones. No sólo eso. La primera vez, la noche en la que ambos perdían la inocencia era la más importante en lo que respecta a ellos como pareja. Entrega total hacia el otro, las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de cada uno. Todo era importante en esos instantes. Por primera vez podían decir que la vida era perfecta.  
  
Los jadeos iban acompañados de más gemidos de ambos muchachos, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax. Completamente extenuados, Horo Horo salió de él, causándole aquel estremecimiento normal. Ambos se tendieron en la cama, respirando agitadamente, mirando el techo del cuarto. Ren aún sentía lo que le había dejado al terminar, mientras que seguían manchados con el orgasmo del muchacho chino.  
  
Horo Horo suspiró cansado, mientras que Ren se incorporó.  
  
–¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó el ainu.  
–Es que ahora me toca a mí.  
–¿Aún tienes para más?  
–A menos de que ya te hayas cansado...  
–¿Cansado yo? No me subestimes...  
–Mas bien no me subestimes tú, Horo Horo.  
  
Ren sonrió siniestramente, mientras jalaba a su amante hacia él. Primero introdujo un dedo en su koi. Horo Horo trató de aguantar. Si Ren lo hizo, él también lo haría. Era terrible ese inicio, pero sabía que pasaría pronto y que lo disfrutaría como nunca. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando Ren le introdujo un segundo dedo.  
  
–¿Estás listo? – le susurró Ren.  
  
Asintió con los ojos aún llorosos por el dolor. Era una sensación insoportable, pero quería que Ren también se sintiera satisfecho. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ren se abrió paso, entrando dentro de él. Horo Horo no evitó lanzar un fuerte quejido, pero lo calló escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amante.  
  
Ren hizo exactamente lo mismo que le hiciera su koi, cada movimiento, cada acción trató de emularla para que Horo Horo pudiera sentir lo mismo que sintió él al recibirlo dentro del templo que era su cuerpo.  
  
Horo Horo le mordió levemente el hombro, dejando también un camino con sus besos. Ren también se dedicó a recorrer la piel del ainu, acariciándola con sus propios labios. Los rostros de ambos se encontraron nuevamente, compartiendo un beso tan profundo. Finalmente Ren no pudo evitar llegar al límite, pero no quería soltarse hasta que Horo Horo no llegara con él.  
  
–Casi llego... – murmuró el chino.  
–Sólo un poco más...  
  
Con un grito de ambos, Horo Horo por fin lo hizo, siendo secundado al instante por Ren. Ahora sí estaban agotados. Sus cuerpos no daban para más, ya que ahora lo habían dado todo al otro. Se pertenecían mutuamente y nada podía superar ese gran logro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
**_Mochita-chan: _**_Ok, eso fue la parte lemon. Lo sé... No sirvo para esto. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir, es sólo que lo hice para complacer a las Yaoi no Fanclub... Esta es la segunda versión que hago, ya que la anterior fue sólo HoroRen, pero por pedido de las fans de Ren, lo puse también como seme (Es verdad, los dos quedan bien, no importa si se turnan). Ojalá lo encuentren pasable. Los que son mojigatos ya pueden volver a leer que ya se acabó el asunto._  
  
*~*~*  
  
–Eso fue... cielos... – el joven ainu no sabía qué decir luego de esa nueva experiencia. Después de todo, los dos habían perdido la virginidad juntos.  
–Fuiste muy brusco... – dijo Ren, recordando el dolor inicial.  
–Hice lo que pude.  
–Ven acá...  
  
Haciéndole caso, Horo Horo le abrazó, ya que sabía sobre la necesidad que tendría su koibito de tenerlo cerca después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos.  
  
–Ren... Yo...  
–Mira... Esto que pasó... Nos hemos apresurado mucho.  
–Ya, no me vengas con eso – Horo Horo jaló las sábanas y se cubrieron al sentir que el frío invadía la habitación nuevamente – Mañana van a venir mis padres y se preguntarán qué estuvimos haciendo aquí.  
–...  
–Mañana vamos a ir a ver lo que quería enseñarte. Así que descansemos bien.  
–Horo Horo... yo... te...  
  
Horo Horo parpadeó al tratar de escuchar a Ren. Estaba esperando lo que le iba a decir.  
  
–Yo... yo te... te doy las gracias.  
  
El ainu sólo asintió y se pusieron a dormir.  
  
_«¿Por qué no me dijo "Te amo"?»_ se preguntó Horo Horo para sus adentros.  
_«¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo?» _pensó Ren, dándole la espalda.  
  
* * *  
  
Volvamos al 2002. Después de un día de celebraciones, en el cual se festejó el cumpleaños de Anna, cada uno estaba en sus respectivos cuartos. Para asombro de Tamao, la itako no había regresado al cuarto. Supuso que estaría a solas con Yoh...  
  
–No. No debo pensar eso. A lo mejor sólo están hablando sobre el compromiso... – la joven Tamamura se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo de su mente cualquier idea sobre Yoh y Anna a solas en algún lado de la casa.  
  
Entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, así que se colocó una bata sobre la pijama y fue a atender.  
  
–Joven Manta... – dijo Tamao al verlo frente a su cuarto.  
–Tamao, quería preguntarte algo.  
–¿Qué... qué sucede? – preguntó avergonzada.  
–¿Has visto a Yoh? No ha regresado al cuarto y no lo he visto ni a él ni a Anna desde la cena.  
–Eso es raro. Yo tampoco sé nada del joven Yoh ni de la señorita Anna.  
–¿Dónde podrán estar? A lo mejor decidieron ir a caminar por el parque...  
–¡Debieron ir al parque! No deben estar haciendo nada indebido. Sólo una inocente caminata por el parque...  
–¿Qué te sucede, Tamao? – preguntó el muchacho bajito al ver la extraña reacción de la chica de cabello rosa.  
–N-no, no me pasa nada. Buenas noches, joven Manta – en seguida Tamao cerró la puerta del cuarto «Ya la regué toda. El joven Manta debe pensar que estoy loca»  
–¿Qué le habrá pasado? Tamao está muy extraña... – dijo Manta para sí mismo.  
  
Como estaba aburrido, decidió ir a hablar con Horo Horo y Ren, así que se dirigió a la habitación de ellos dos.  
  
–Horo Horo, Ren ¿No han visto a Yoh...? ¡Cielos!...  
  
Grande es su sorpresa al abrir la puerta del cuarto y encontrarse con lo que jamás esperó ver de ellos dos.  
  
–Manta, esto no es lo que parece... – Horo Horo se cubrió con la frazada, mientras que Ren estaba más rojo que hace un momento.  
–Es evidente que ninguna excusa va a servir... – se limitó a murmurar Ren.  
–Q-q-q... – por más que lo intentaba, el bajito no podía pensar en las palabras correctas. Sabía qué decir, pero todo se le enredaba en la garganta.  
  
  
**Fin del Episodio****  
  
Continúa**  
  
  
-------  
**Notas:**  
–(1) En japonés, se traduce literalmente como "Secreto"  
–¿Qué tal? Ya estarán satisfechos. Por fin hice un lemon... ¿A dónde se habrán ido Yoh y Anna? ¿Estarán en lo mismo que interrumpió Manta? ¿Cómo saldrán Ren y Horo Horo de este aprieto? ¿Manta se lo dirá a los demás? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio.  
–Esta es la versión extendida de este episodio (el lemon había sido mucho más suave que esto, pero la gente me insistió tanto en que Ren también fuera seme que... ya lo vieron...)  
–Gracias por los numerosos reviews. Procuraré hacer el siguiente episodio lo más pronto posible...  
–Gracias a Kory-kun, Souyu-chan y los demás que están siguiendo la historia.  
  
  



	10. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

****

Sorpresa, Sorpresa...

Manta aún estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Nunca esperó encontrarse con Horo Horo y Ren como pareja... menos el verlos así. No era que fuera mojigato o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se imaginó llegar a ver una relación homosexual.

–Manta... estoo... – trató de decir Horo Horo.

–Por eso peleaban tanto... Pero siempre lo descarté... – dicho esto, Manta se fue corriendo, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

–¡Espera! – Horo Horo se vistió rápidamente, al igual que Ren. Ambos tenían que hablar con Manta sobre este asunto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el parque, Yoh aún caminaba a lado de Anna, sintiendo la brisa fría de finales de otoño. Dentro de pocas semanas sería la graduación y, por ende, también la fecha de su boda. El paseo se parecía a aquella ocasión en la que Yoh y Anna recorrieron la misma ruta en la víspera del viaje a América. Yoh sólo llevaba puesta la ropa de siempre y una chaqueta marrón, mientras que Anna estaba mucho más abrigada que su prometido: suéter cuello de tortuga, verde, de lana gruesa; falda negra hasta más arriba de las rodillas; botines cortos de gamuza negra, panties negras y un largo abrigo beige hasta las rodillas.

–Se siente bien... – dijo Yoh.

–¿Cómo se puede sentir bien con tanto frío? – Anna tenía la mirada en el lago del parque, aún refugiada en su chaqueta.

–Me refería a tu compañía... Feliz cumpleaños, Anna – después de decir esto, sacó una cajita sencilla y sacó de ella un anillo muy simple – Perdóname por no conseguirte algo mejor...

–No te disculpes. Era lo único que estaba dentro de tu presupuesto.

Yoh sabía que esa era su manera particular de decir "Gracias". Rió como de costumbre y continuaron con el paseo. Aún habían muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero todo se le mezclaba y se volvía confuso. Finalmente pararon en una de las bancas del parque y se quedaron varios instantes callados.

–Yoh...

–¿Qué pasa, Anna?

–¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con la boda? Es algo muy grande...

Esto lo confundió. Anna rara vez se dejaba ver tan insegura. La ultima vez que la vio así fue hacía dos años cuando casi rompen su compromiso definitivamente.

–Sí quiero, Anna. Pero... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La joven itako sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

–No me hagas caso. Admito que estoy nerviosa... Tú y yo nos casaremos pronto... pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. En ese entonces yo pensaba que eras un tonto.

–Es que ese tiempo me gustaba fastidiarte, Annita – rió el menor de los Asakura.

–Pues sólo bastaron 12 años para conocerte mejor...

–Valió la pena la espera, ¿no?

Yoh llevó la mano por los hombros de Anna y la hizo descansar sobre él. Minutos viendo el lago. Parecían eternidades. Para la pareja, el tiempo no existía. Simplemtente se quedaron sentados, únicamente viendo el lago.

–Creo que deberíamos regresar. Los demás deben estar preguntándose por nosotros – dijo la joven Kyouyama, viendo en el reloj del parque que ya eran cerca de las 11.00 pm.

–La noche es joven. Pero creo que va a pasar algo en la casa si no volvemos, así que tienes razón. Vamos a casa.

Para cuando regresaron, todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Sin embargo aún hay personas despiertas. Cuando Yoh y Anna fueron por el corredor, pudieron ver a Horo Horo y Ren buscando algo. A ambos se les veía algo alterados, ya que se veía que la ropa se la habían puesto a la volada (simplemente camiseta y shorts, algo arrugados...)

–¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el menor de los Asakura al ver a ambos shamanes algo inquietos.

* * *

****

(Hokkaido, 29 de diciembre del 2000)

9.30 de la mañana, Ren aún estaba dormido. Se encontraba muy cansado por lo de anoche. Claro, había sido su primera experiencia sexual, así que eso era comprensible. Entonces sintió que le arrebataban las cobijas.

–¡Despierta! ¡Hoy es un gran día! – dijo un alegre Horo Horo, quitándole las sábanas de un tirón.

–¡Anou Baka!(1) – exclamó Ren cuando el ainu lo despojó de sus sábanas, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

–Pues no te queda nada mal "Ese Look" – dijo burlonamente – Vamos. Tenemos que ir a ver lo que quería mostrarte.

–¿Tan importante es para que no me dejes vestirme?

–Pues a mí me da igual. Sólo trata de explicar tu carencia de ropa a mis padres – rió un poco y le alcanzó su ropa interior – Anda. Estamos retrasados.

Sabía que si Horo Horo estaba tan entusiasmado, entonces era por algo que en verdad valdría la pena. Después de todo fue su cumpleaños el día anterior, todavía debía darle gusto en sus caprichos.

Después de que ambos terminaran de cambiarse de ropa, salieron a la cocina, siendo Ren arrastrado por su presuroso koibito. Horo Horo se había puesto una camiseta de algodón gris con mangas cortas de color azul verdoso, y un conjunto de tela sintética deportivo anaranjado. Ren cogió lo primero que sacó del cajón (la mamá de Horo Horo le había insistido a Ren el lavar sus prendas, por eso debía usar prestadas algunas de las ropas del muchacho norteño) así que se puso una camiseta azul sin mangas con capucha, pantalones verde oliva y unas zapatillas blancas, también de su amigo.

–Buenos días, hermano – le saludó Pilika, que estaba sentada en el comedor, viendo la televisión junto con Kororo.

–Hola, Pilika. Chau, Pilika – Horo Horo sólo se dio tiempo de coger una manzana y darle un beso en la frente a su hermanita.

Al irse de la casa, Ren pudo notar que Pilika lo veía con una mirada algo acusadora. Trató de ignorar ese gesto de la hermana de su koibito y también salió de la casa.

* * *

–¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó Ren, todavía impaciente.

–OK, ya los puedes abrir – indicó Horo Horo.

Al abrirlos y volver a ver, Ren se asombró al ver el paisaje que tenía en frente: Un gran valle de plantas se extendía, al mismo tiempo que se podían ver varias casitas de Koropocus bajo algunas hojitas y hierbas, y por ahí algunas flores nativas de la zona. Como fondo se podía ver un cielo completamente azul y grandes montañas blancas a lo lejos, con frondosos árboles en sus faldas.

–Es más bello de lo que describo. Te dije que te lo iba a mostrar algún día – el chico nativo de Hokkaido respiró profundamente el aire puro del valle y miró fijamente el cielo despejado.

–¿Esto ha estado siempre aquí? – preguntó Ren.

–Hace pocos años, el bosque que existía aquí fue incendiado por extranjeros. El pueblo se unió y reconstruyó gran parte de lo que fue destruido. Ahora los Koropocus tienen un buen lugar para vivir, pero no es suficiente...

–¿No dijiste que íbamos a buscar el terreno juntos?

El muchacho de cabellos bicolor volteó a verle. Aunque el oji-ámbar permanecía en su clásica posición de "Soy el Señor Fortaleza", el visible sonrojo en sus mejillas, la mirada perdida hacia cualquier punto en el cielo y el tono en el cual expresó la última frase le dieron a entender que estaba también dispuesto a ayudarle.

–Después de todo... Un lugar tan bonito no debería ser el único en el planeta... – después de esto, el sucesor de los Tao volvió a callarse.

–Eso es verdad... – Horo Horo se agachó y se puso de cuclillas para poder ver mejor a unos Koropocus pequeños que jugaban a las escondidas entre las hierbas – Míralos. Están divirtiéndose.

Kororo salió de atrás y fue a ver a los otros espíritus. Al voltear, Pilika estaba también en la entrada del lugar. La chica usaba el estilo de siempre: una faldita rosa, una casaca azul y elcabello acomodado detrás de su espalda.

–No esperaba encontrármelos aquí... – dijo la muchachita.

–No pensé encontrarte aquí – repitió Horo Horo, también feliz de verla también a su hermana menor.

Entonces Horo Horo recordó dejar algo en la casa, así que regresó allá, dejando solos a Ren y Pilika. La niña se acercó a Ren con gesto serio y le dio una cachetada al muchacho chino.

–¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – le gritó Ren.

–¿Por qué...? – Pilika miró al suelo – ¡¿Por qué tenías que quitarme a mi hermano...?!

Ante esto, el sucesor de los Tao se quedó helado.

* * *

Volvamos al laberinto que se armó en Funbari Oka. Cuando los dos recién llegados se enteraron de que Manta no estaba, también se pusieron a buscar. Sólo Yoh sabía lo que pasó para que su bajito amigo se fuera así, ya que había prometido a Ren y Horo Horo no decir nada sobre su relación, ni siquiera a Anna.

Caminando por el jardín, Yoh sintió por instinto que debía mirar hacia arriba, encontrando a su mejor amigo en el tejado de la casa. Subió y se sentó al costado de él.

–Entiendo que estés así, Manta. A nadie le cuadra encontrarse algo así – le dijo mirando al cielo de la noche.

–¿Tú sabías de esto?

–Lo descubrí yo mismo hace dos años cuando vinieron de visita. Perdona si no te lo dije, pero prometí no decirle a nadie. Comprende que es difícil su situación, Manta.

–No puedo tolerarlo...

–Ellos lo sabían. Están ocultos porque saben que el mundo no acepta la relación que tienen los dos.

–No lo digo por eso, Yoh – Manta volteó a verle – Creí que ellos tendrían la confianza para decírmelo. Nunca pensaría mal de Horo Horo y Ren, aunque ellos tengan una relación homosexual.

–Manta...

–Lo que pasa es que me impresioné al encontrar algo que nunca esperé... Estaba tan impresionado que sólo atiné a correr. No quiero que piensen que mi imagen de ellos cambió a mal.

–Entonces bajemos y vamos a decirles – el menor de los Azakura sonrió y le invitó a bajar con él.

–Pues no tienen que ir a decirnos porque ya escuchamos – dijo Horo Horo, subiendo las escaleras que daban al techo, seguido por Ren.

–En verdad lo siento. No quise atraparlos en mal momento – se disculpó Manta.

–También es culpa nuestra por no controlarnos – Ren se sonrojó un poco.

–Por un momento pensamos que también lo verías de la manera mala... Ya sabes lo que generalmente piensa la gente sobre la relación que tenemos Ren y yo – Horo Horo ocupó un sitio al costado de Manta.

–Nunca pensaría mal de ustedes. Los tres son mis mejores amigos...

Los cuatro guardaron silencio y miraron hacia arriba.

–Promete que no se lo vas a contar a nadie todavía, Manta. Ni siquiera a Tamao o a Anna – le hizo prometer Yoh.

–Descuiden. No lo haré.

* * *

Ren estaba impactado con las palabras de Pilika. La bofetada fue una cosa menos grave, pero la frase hizo que le doliera más que aquel golpe.

–¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – preguntó Ren.

–¡Que no quiero que me quites a mi hermano! – le insistió la chica.

–¿Y qué es lo que estás insinuando con eso? – el muchacho trató de acultar el miedo que sentía al ver así a la hermana de su koibito y ante la clara evidencia de que ella ya estaba enterada sobre el asunto.

–No te hagas el desentendido, Ren Tao. Sé que tú y mi hermano tienen una relación.

Después de analizar la frase, Ren se conservó sereno y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y se puede saber cuándo te enteraste, niña?

–Anoche regresé a la casa para sacar unas cosas que me pidió mamá y terminé escuchándolo todo lo que ocurría el cuarto de mi hermano – estaba muy molesta con ellos dos, más con el que tenía en frente. Agradescan que ni mamá, ni papá, ni Kororo me acompañaron.

–Ya veo. Pues déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo al decirme que lo deje.

–¿Aún si se lo contara a todos? – esta vez la mirada de Pilika era una expresión casi maliciosa, como si quisiera chantajearlo.

Tal como ella lo supuso, ahora el inseguro era Ren. Él nunca dejaría a Horo Horo, pero ¿Qué pasaría con el nombre de su familia? ¿Qué había sobre los prejuicios por loq que pasaría Horo Horo frente a sus amigos y su pueblo? A Ren no le importaba lo q pudieran pensar de él, pero de la gente que lo rodeaba era lo único que le preocupaba.

–Voy a darte dos días para que termines con él. Sabes que lo de ustedes dos está mal, y el más perjudicado será mi hermano.

Tenía que pensarlo. En ese momento, Horo Horo llegó con una cámara, así que Ren y Pilika hicieron como que no pasaba nada.

–¿Oigan, de qué hablaban? – les preguntó el recién llegado.

–Nada importante – en cuestión de segundos, Pilika se volvió muy alegre y se aferró al hombro de su hermano, mientras Ren la miraba con disgusto.

****

Fin del Episodio

Continúa

-------

****

Notas:

–(1) _Anou Baka: _Grandísimo tonto!

–No sé si lo han notado, pero en este episodio me he desplayado en detallar la ropa de los personajes. Además de hacer una mejor imagen mental, eso llena espacio (además tengo la manía de fijarme en la ropa de un chico)

–Clgunos se preguntarán cómo es posible que haya convertido a Pilika en una odiosa. Me parecía que la situación lo ameritaba, pero ya verán que no quedarán así las cosas. Por otro lado era imposible que Manta pensara mal... 

–Gracias a todos y disculpen por demorarme con este episodio. Seguiré continuando la historia cuando disponga de tiempo y más inspiración.


	11. Él es Mío

**Él es mío**

_«Él siempre está cerca cuando lo necesito. Quizás no me ayude de la mejor manera, y muchas veces tiene una boca muy grande. A pesar de eso, me gusta estar junto a él, recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y dejar que me posea; aunque también él me pide que lo haga por él... Es obvio que no pongo oposición alguna. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuirle todo el amor que me da, y sé que él piensa lo mismo que yo... Sin embargo... hay cosas que tienen que interponerse entre él y yo... Y Pilika es uno de esos estorbos»_

Después de esa breve reflexión durante la ducha, Ren cerró la llave de la regadera. Las gotitas de agua seguían en sus hombros, y su cabello estaba hacia abajo por la humedad. Desde que estaba con Horo Horo, ya no volvía a ser lo mismo estar desnudo, aunque estuviera solo, por lo que le daba algo de pena estar sin ropa si no estaba su koi presente. Una gota surcó el tatuaje de su espalda, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. La otra toalla la usó para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo. Volvió a alistarse y salió para desayunar con la familia de su koi.

Había salido del baño y vio a Horo Horo y Pilika a la mesa y la madre de los dos hermanos sirviendo el desayuno. El padre de la familia no estaba. Se veía por la taza y el plato vacío que hacía poco que se había marchado.

–Buenos días, señora – dijo el tímido Ren.

–Buenos días, Ren. Espero que hayas pasado bien la noche. Horito suele roncar mucho, ojalá hayas dormido bien – dijo la amable señora.

–Mamá... Ya no ronco – le dijo su primogénito.

–¿Ya no? Sólo gruñes mientras duermes. Creía que soñabas que te habías transformado en perro y peleabas por comida – intervino Pilika.

–¿Te crees chistosa, verdad?

_«Más de la cuenta»  _pensó Ren, mirando con algo de desagrado a la muchachita.

–¿Demoraste tanto? Hasta la vanidosa de Pilika demora menos que tú en el baño – le bromeó Horo Horo.

La actitud bromista era la de siempre. Claro. Horo Horo no podía palmearle el trasero ni darle algún beso matutino acostumbrado mientras su familia estuviera cerca. Ren lo entendía claramente, pero sabía que él tendría que actuar igual cuando fueran donde sus parientes nuevamente. La fachada de "Mejores amigos" siempre era útil para ese tipo de situaciones y eso les servía muy bien.

Todo iba normal durante el desayuno. El padre de Horo Horo salió temprano a trabajar, la mamá terminaba de recoger la mesa y los tres muchachos descansaban en la sala.

A pesar de todo, Ren aún percibía la hostilidad de la hermana de su amante. Lo peor de todo era que ella lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

* * *

Durante la cena, todo parecía muy callado. Lyserg a penas había llegado nuevamente a Funbari Oka, siendo testigo de algunas anomalías: Ren, Horo Horo y Yoh callados sepulcralmente mientras comían (además de lucir unas caras de cansados); Manta se veía más nervioso de lo usual, ya que generalmente él era quien ponía la mayor parte de la conversación durante la comida; Fausto leía algunos inventarios mientras comía, acompañado por su fiel Eliza; Anna y Tamao sólo comían... aunque eso era muy normal. En esa ocasión, Ryu no estaba, ya que se había ido a visitar a su pandilla.

–Y... ¿Cómo estuvo todo en este año y medio desde mi última visita? – el silencio era tal que incluso el callado de Lyserg tenía que hablar para romper el tedio.

–Negocio – dijo una indiferente Anna.

–¿Le sirvo más, joven Lyserg? – preguntó Tamao.

–Sí, por favor... – miró por unos momentos a Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren. Los tres se veían muy cansados – ¿Tuvieron entrenamiento hoy? – preguntó.

–Algo por el estilo – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Anoche Ren y yo tuvimos una buena movida – dijo Horo Horo.

Los demás se quedaron hechos piedra ante la frase, en especial Manta, que los había pillado en un momento no tan oportuno algunas noches atrás.

–Quiso decir que fuimos a correr en el parque. De paso tuvimos un combate de práctica – se apresuró a contestar el muchacho chino.

En el fondo, Ren maldijo ese descuido del ainu. Sabía que cuando el muchacho de cabello bicolor estaba adormilado, podía decir cualquier verdad involuntariamente.

–Sí, sí. Eso mismo – respondió igual de desganado.

–¿Tú también los acompañaste, Yoh? – le preguntó Lyserg, al ver que el heredero de los Asakura estaba tan cansino como sus dos amigos.

–No... Tuve que reparar las goteras del techo... – dijo mientras caían cascadas de lágrimas.

–Por eso te dije que había que cambiarlas el mes pasado – le regañó Anna.

–Pero si aún aguantaban.

–Esas tejas tienen más de treinta años. Es obvio que necesitan cambios.

Mientras Anna seguía regañándole a Yoh, Lyserg se fijó en la cara de Manta.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasó, Manta? – preguntó el chico inglés.

–No me lo preguntes – respondió en un estado igual al de Yoh.

–Es que realmente pasaron muchas cosas – intervino Fausto por lo bajo, sin que los demás le escucharan.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué cosas? – preguntó el joven Diethel, ya cogido por la curiosidad.

–Uff... La reparación del techo no fue lo único que hizo Yoh – dijo Fausto con su sonrisa maquiavélica, a la vez que Eliza le daba de comer – La señorita Anna a veces le demanda muchas cosas a Yoh.

–Etto... Creo que ya no tengo que saber más al respecto – el joven de cabello verde torció una ceja y rió nerviosamente al entender.

Era obvio. Yoh y Anna ya tenían dos años desde formalizarse oficialmente como novios. La espera no se podía dar entre un par de adolescentes muy activos como lo eran ellos dos. Sin embargo, Lyserg sospechaba que la expresión de Manta era por algo más que eso.

Miró a Horo Horo y a Ren. Ellos eran quienes hacían que sospechara más, ya que en un día peleaban y al día siguiente estaban más juntos que de costumbre. Eso no era reciente. Desde el reencuentro de dos años atrás que esos dos estaban así. De repente eran sólo ideas suyas, pero aún así esos dos aún llamaban su atención.

–¿Y cuando van a graduarse? – les preguntó Lyserg.

–La próxima semana es la ceremonia – respondió un entusiasmado Manta – Me escogieron para hacer el discurso de despedida por ser el alumno más sobresaliente. Me da un poco de pena... No sé qué es lo que diré ese día.

–Lo que sea que digas, seguro que lo harás bien, Manta – Yoh salió de su mutismo para unirse al entusiasmo de su amigo.

–¿Y qué piensas decir para esa ocasión, Manta? – preguntó Fausto.

–Aún no lo sé...

–Supongo que lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensarlo, Manta.

–Pues no sólo yo ando nervioso... – el bajito le sonrió pícaramente a Yoh – Dentro de poco dejas de ser soltero ¿Ya tienes algo pensado sobre todo esto?

–Es verdad – asintieron los demás hombres que estaban a la mesa.

–Pues... – mientras sonreía nerviosamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca, Anna se levantó y fue a su habitación con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Tamao recogió los platos y se retiró. Unos minutos después, los únicos que se quedaron en el comedor fueron Horo Horo, Ren y Lyserg, ya que Manta tenía que regresar a su casa, Fausto tenía asuntos pendientes y Yoh ya estaba con ganas de retirarse a dormir.

–Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo... – suspiró Lyserg, todavía con su taza de té llena – Yoh está próximo a casarse, terminaremos la escuela y el torneo de Shamanes pareciera que terminó ayer...

–Hay algunas cosas que ocurren cuando menos las piensas... Apenas parpadeas y el día se va acercando... – comentó Ren.

–¿Qué harás una vez que termines de estudiar? – le preguntó Horo Horo al chico inglés.

–Conseguí una beca para estudiar en Manchester – les contó el muchacho – Una vez que termine mis estudios, seré detective como mi padre. Quisiera casarme también y tener una familia, pero aún me falta conocer a una buena chica... ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya tienen alguna novia?

Horo Horo y Ren se miraron. Ya estaban resueltos a contárselo.

–Lyserg... Antes que nada... Prométenos que no vas a mirarnos mal – le hizo prometer Horo Horo.

–Sí, claro... pero... ¿Qué pasa, muchachos?

–Mira... Pues... Nosotros ya estamos enamorados – le contó Ren.

–Eso es muy bueno ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?

–Pues... – ambos levantaron el dedo y se señalaron mutuamente.

Lyserg tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que escuchaba. Entonces echó a reír.

–Ya, chicos. Estuvo bien de bromas – el shaman estaba dejando las risas a un lado.

–Es la verdad, Lyserg – le dijo Horo Horo.

–Él y yo somos pareja – terminó Ren.

Como era de esperarse, la sorpresa se manifestó en un largo mutismo por parte del tercero. Después de que Ren y Horo Horo trataran de hacerle reaccionar, Lyserg finalmente volvió al mundo de los conscientes.

–Créanme que me cogieron desprevenido... – cogió su taza y la vació de golpe.

–No queríamos asustarte.

–¿Hace cuanto que pasó?

–Hace cuatro años... Fue algo gradual – contó Horo Horo.

–Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, sucedió. Nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro entre tanto viaje – Ren seguía con su actitud indiferente.

–¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

–Yoh ya lo sabía desde hace dos años... y Manta se enteró hace una semana... – Ren se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Y recién te lo estamos contando a ti – terminó Horo Horo – Pilika no reaccionó bien cuando se enteró, pero es problema de ella si no lo acepta.

–Espero que no te sientas mal por esto... No quisiéramos que nos vieras mal, y sabemos lo que piensa la gente sobre la vida que decidimos tomar.

–Mas bien... Soy de las primeras personas a la que se lo dicen directamente... Significa que ahora confían más en mí – Lyserg parecía algo alegre.

–¿Entonces no ha cambiado nada la imagen que tienes de nosotros? – preguntó Horo Horo.

–Claro que no – se sirvió más té – De hecho... he pasado por lo mismo que ustedes...

–¡¿En serio?! – respondieron a la vez.

–Así es... – Lyserg dio un ligero suspiro – Me sentí atraído hacia uno de mis compañeros de clase en Londres... Por un momento me sentía confundido porque aún me gustan las mujeres, pero él tenía algo especial...

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Nunca se lo dije. Él se cambió a Liverpool apenas entramos a Preparatoria. Por otra parte, pensé en que fue lo mejor. Tiempo después me di cuenta que sólo era eso. Atracción... – el joven Diethel siguió sentado – No estoy en posición para juzgarlos. Si tuvieron el valor para decírmelo, creí conveniente contarles esto a ustedes. Para que vean que les puedo entender y que también confío en todos ustedes, también en Yoh y en Manta...

Ren y Horo Horo sonrieron al ver una reacción positiva en uno de sus mejores amigos. Habrían deseado que eso también lo hubiera comprendido Pilika.

* * *

Ren se había ofrecido a ir por leña en compañía de Bason y Kororo, mientras Horo Horo y Pilika se encargaban de preparar el almuerzo, debido a que la madre de los muchachos tenía que trabajar en el campo.

–Hermano... – le dijo Pilika.

–¿Qué sucede?

–¿Por qué viniste con Ren Tao?

–Llevamos meses viajando juntos. Él no tenía rumbo y decidimos acompañarnos.

–¿Pero por qué especialmente él? Yo pensé que ustedes dos no podían soportar ni dos minutos juntos.

–Pasaron muchas cosas... Muchas de esas anécdotas de viaje son divertidas, como la vez en la que tuvimos que regirnos la cama del hotel...

Entonces Pilika le interrumpió.

–Tú lo detestabas. Decías que él era molesto y él también te ponía apodos feos ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

–Era un juego entre nosotros... ¿Acaso estás molesta con él?

–Claro que sí. Porque Ren Tao es una de las personas más odiosas que he conocido.

–No quisiera que siguieras hablando mal de él, Pilika – ésta vez estaba más serio.

–Pero puedo hacerlo. No voy a soportar si tú y él siguieran juntos – en seguida se tapó la boca, pero su hermano mayor ya había captado el mensaje.

–Así que ya lo sabías – murmuró al comprobar que su hermana ya sabía sobre su relación con él.

–¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá si la gente de la aldea se entera de esto?! ¡No sólo tendrás que ocultarte de la gente! ¡La vergüenza también va a caer sobre esta familia! ¡La gente de este pueblo te admira por ser el shaman más fuerte del pueblo! ¡Esta relación con Ren Tao es un error muy grave, hermano!

–¡¿Tú crees que no he pensado en eso?! – dio un fuerte manotazo a la mesa, dejando a la chica callada – Si esas son las consecuencias que tengo que afrontar, las cargaré gustoso.

–¡Estás diciendo tonterías! – Pilika le dio una bofetada y comenzó a llorar – Me preocupo por ti. Ren Tao te romperá el corazón y no va a corresponderte aunque hayan hecho el amor.

–Eso no va a pasar – al ver a su hermana a los ojos, Horo Horo comprendió exactamente lo que pasaba: Pilika había estado enamorada de Ren. Era ese el motivo del resentimiento de la joven ainu. Aún le ardía la mejilla por el golpe de su hermana, pero lo que más le dolía era el rechazo de ella hacia él, la persona a la que más quería después de Ren.

–Traté de razonar con él para que se diera cuenta de todo este error que cometen. Siempre pensé que él tomaría la iniciativa, pero veo que me equivoqué. A él no le importas si no quiso hacerme caso.

–¿Hablaste con él? – entonces recordó la manera tan extraña con la que se miraban el día anterior en el campo de plantas – ¿No puedo creer que resultaras ser cizañera? Me lo hubiera esperado de otra persona... pero tú, Pilika... Tú sabes que te amo, hermana...

–No quería llegar a esto... – Pilika continuó con la mirada al suelo – Es él o yo.

Después de un rato de silencio, Horo Horo abrazó a su hermana.

–Hermano... – empezó a sonreír al sentirlo abrazarla.

–Despídete de mamá y papá por mí – le susurró al oído.

La dejó muda en el mismo lugar y recogió las cosas de Ren y las suyas de su habitación. Mientras Pilika lloraba y Horo Horo hacía las maletas, Ren Tao estaba escuchándolo todo desde la puerta, al igual que los espíritus acompañantes de ambos, quienes no podían ocultar su preocupación por los ánimos de sus shamanes.

* * *

La estación del bus estaba a dos kilómetros, por lo que ambos shamanes tuvieron que caminar.

Ninguno había hablado desde que ocurrió esa discusión con Pilika. Ren sentía que todo eso era por su culpa. Horo Horo podía saber que Ren trataba de contenerse, que esa era parte de su personalidad, pero ésta vez no podía dejarle hacer eso.

–Esto no es culpa tuya – le dijo con seriedad.

–Tú mismo la escuchaste. Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Lo que piense mi familia no me interesa. No necesito la opinión de nadie, pero tus padres y tu aldea...

–¡Al carajo la opinión de los demás! Si a ti no te interesa la opinión ajena, a mi me importa un comino. Desde ahora no vamos a depender de nadie. No estoy en contra de ocultarlo, pero si llegaran a descubrirnos no lo negaré. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

–Tienes mi palabra – sus miradas se cruzaron y continuaron caminando por carretera.

Un espíritu llegó hacia ellos. Por la posesión sobre esa hoja, Ren y Horo Horo lo reconocieron como uno de los espíritus mensajeros de la familia Asakura. Ren recibió al espíritu, el cual abandonó el pedazo de papel y se fue.

–¿Qué dice? – le preguntó el ainu.

–Es de Yoh... Nos está invitando a la inauguración de Funbari Oka dentro de un año.

–No puedo esperar por ver a los demás...

–¿Crees que Yoh lo entienda? – Ren cogió la mano de su koi.

–No estoy seguro, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

–Entonces vamos para allá.

–Vayamos a pie, entonces. Así aprovecharemos para hallar más terrenos.

–Buena idea. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ahora juntos y dispuestos a no dejarse doblegar, Horo Horo y Ren Tao continuaron con su viaje hacia Tokio. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y más qué vivir juntos.

* * *

Después de la graduación, Manta, Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren y Lyserg se reunieron en el cementerio, cerca de la tumba de Amidamaru. Anna y Tamao habían sido invitadas por su grupo de amigas, por lo que ellos ya habían decidido pasarla juntos. Dentro de poco tendrían que separarse nuevamente, claro, después de presenciar la boda del heredero de los Asakura.

Manta y Yoh estaban aún con las togas, mientras sus tres amigos estaban usando traje. No negaban que les era incómodo permanecer tan elegantes, pero ya se cambiarían de ropas al llegar a Funbari Oka. Aún tenían pendiente un paseo nocturno.

–¿Tan rápido ha pasado todo esto? Pareciera que fue ayer – comentó un nostálgico Manta.

–Sabes... Desde la tarde me puse a pensar en tu discurso, Manta – Yoh se acomodó más sobre el árbol – Todo se solucionará y nos volveremos a encontrar...

–Lo más importante es que ustedes me han ayudado a componerlo, muchachos – respondió el más bajito del grupo.

–No importa el camino que hayamos escogido... Nuestro vínculo de amistad aún se quedará – dijo Lyserg.

–Ya sea que viajemos o nos quedemos en algún sitio... – Horo Horo continuaba sentado al pie del árbol.

–Al final cada cual se encargará de lo que venga en el futuro... – completó Ren.

Los cinco empezaron a reír al darse cuenta de que parecía una despedida demasiado dramática y cursi.

* * *

Después de que Yoh se casara con Anna a las dos semanas de la graduación, el grupo de amigos estaban una mañana de domingo en la puerta de Funbari Oka. Manta debía ir al extranjero por estudios, Horo Horo y Ren tenían que viajar nuevamente por Japón y Lyserg empezaría a estudiar en Manchester. Sabían que no era un adiós definitivo.

–¿Lo trajeron? – preguntó Yoh.

–Sí – respondieron los otros tres shamanes.

–¿Trajeron qué? – preguntó Manta.

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo y Lyserg se recogieron las mangas y revelaron sus oráculos virtuales. El Torneo de shamanes, a pesar de no haberse concluido, era un recuerdo muy especial para ellos, ya que ese evento hizo que se conocieran y evolucionaran en sus habilidades como shamanes. Al unísono, los cuatro aparatos empiezan a sonar y todos sonríen al ver lo que aparecía en pantalla.

–Dentro de poco nos volveremos a reunir – dijo finalmente Yoh.

Después de asentir, cada cual fue por su lado. Horo Horo y Ren vieron cómo se perdía todo a medida que se alejaban. Continuaron su camino hacia el sur, a lo mejor habían terrenos sin plantas y ellos los encontrarían juntos.

**Fin (Posiblemente...)**

**Notas Finales:**

–Lo sé... Soy una basura al convertir a Pilika en basura. Pero sería demasiado utópico que todos los personajes de la serie aceptaran una relación homosexual.

–Sé que todos esperaron impacientemente y apuesto a que cuando llegó este episodio dijeron _"Tanto suspenso para que se acabe así. Qué porquería de fic"_ Pues aún falta el epílogo, el cual terminaré en unas semanas.

–Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia... En especial a Kory, a mi sis Souyu-chan y los chicos del foro Sugoi que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic.


	12. Epílogo: Correspondencia

**Dos Perfectos Conocidos: Epílogo **

****

**Correspondencia...**

* * *

_Holas a todos por allá..._

_Es Horo Horo quien escribe y les aviso que Ren y yo ya estamos en el sur. Okinawa está muy bien en esta época del año y creo que en este lugar será ideal el cultivo de plantas. Aún tengo que ver si hay un terreno libre por los alrededores._

_¿Cómo va tu nueva vida de casado, Yoh? Apuesto a que Anna ya debe de estar en bolero, eh picarón xDDD..._

_Como siempre el que me acompaña es un perfecto cascarrabias. Si no fuera porque lo conozco bien, pensaría que él es otro volcán andante de los que abundan por aquí. ¿A qué me refiero? Pues abundan muchos espíritus de la tierra que tienen que ver con el fuego y un montón de cosas más que el Cabeza de Aleta de Tiburón trata de explicarme... No sé..._

_Acabo de ver un terreno perfecto. Te escribiré en otra ocasión, porque voy a comenzar a declararla como espacio de cultivo._

_Estaré enviando una carta más adelante y espero que me la contesten. Ahí se ven._

_Horo2_

_

* * *

_

__

__

_Hace poco el Cerebro de Helado les habrá mandado una carta. El tonto se metió a una propiedad privada de un hotel y lo detuvieron. Tendré que ir y pagarle la fianza. No sé ni cómo hago para soportarlo... Baka..._

_Si Jun va a Funbari Oka, espero que le hagan llegar el paquete que les mando adjunto a la carta._

_Ren._

_Tengo contado todo lo que estoy mandando, así que si algo faltó, haré que me las paguen todas juntas._

_

* * *

_

__

_Espero que te esté yendo bien en Manchester, Lyserg. Acá todos estamos muy bien. Hanna ya está aprendiendo a caminar rápido. Es todo un orgullo para un padre, aunque Anna dice que la inteligencia no la sacó de mí nñU_

_Si llegan tus vacaciones, espero que puedas venir a hacernos una visita. Creo que Ren y Horo Horo ya te mandaron sus cartas desde Okinawa... La última que recibí dice que se estaban yendo a Australia... Al parecer quieren seguir un recorrido hacia el sur..._

_Disculpa que la carta sea breve, pero Anna me está mandando a comprar algunas cosas. Contéstame la carta en cuanto puedas y suerte en tus exámenes._

_Yoh._

_

* * *

_

__

_Hola, Yoh._

_Hace poco recibí una carta de Ren y Horo Horo... Al parecer no saben que usar el correo electrónico es más rápido, pero como sé que tú tampoco vas a Cyber-Cafés también tengo que recurrir al manuscrito._

_Acá en América los cursos son interesantes y la Universidad tiene muchos recursos de alta tecnología. Espero estar de vuelta en Japón y darles una visita. Hace mucho que no los veo y los extraño a todos... incluso extraño las órdenes de Anna..._

_En fin. Mi práctica es en unas horas. Cuídate mucho y mándale saludos al pequeño Hanna._

_Manta._

_

* * *

_

__

_Holas desde la lejana Australia..._

_Pues no hay mucha variedad... El desierto es extenso y caluroso. Creo que la mayor parte del calor proviene de la boca de Ren. El chino está friega que friega de que estamos yendo hacia el norte. Yo digo que estamos en la dirección correcta... Qué sabrá él de viajes..._

_Sobre la semana pasada... el viaje en barco ha sido horripilante. Unos sujetos que eran de lo más patéticos trataron de secuestrar la embarcación, así que a todos nos mandaron al salón principal. Como Ren no puede ni con su propio ego, fuimos y nos encargamos de dejarlos fuera de combate._

_Ahora tengo que irme. Un largo camino nos espera y el siguiente lugar será Taiwán._

_Ahí te ves, Lyserg._

_Horo Horo._

_

* * *

_

__

_Holas, Ren y Horo Horo:_

_Acabo de terminar el primer ciclo... Fue mucha tensión y necesito relajarme. Perdonen que no pueda ir este año a Funbari Oka, pero aún tengo que reunir créditos, así que pasaré las vacaciones acá en la Universidad._

_Ganas no me faltan de tomar un descanso, pero haré lo posible por sobresalir. Aún siento que me falta algo para sentir que todo está completo..._

_No niego que los maestros y mis compañeros son buenos conmigo, pero realmente siento la ausencia... Tal vez llegue a encontrar lo que busco en el siguiente ciclo... Quien sabe._

_Si pasan por Inglaterra, estaré en la Universidad de Manchester y las visitas son bien recibidas. Me gustaría ver caras conocidas antes de comenzar a estudiar..._

_Saludos..._

_Lyserg._

* * *

Horo Horo cerró la última carta que leyeron y la volvió a colocar en el maletín junto con las demás que pertenecían a Yoh, Lyserg, Manta y Jun. Habían cartas de los padres de Horo Horo, pero al parecer aún pensaban que Ren y él eran amigos. Tal vez Pilika aún no había hablado o quizás sí lo sabían pero trataban de no mencionar el tema. Sobre Pilika, ella había enviado una única carta en todos los 7 meses de viajes que llevaban los dos shamanes.

–¿En qué piensas ahora? – le preguntó Ren, asomándose hacia su compañero, el cual estaba sentado en un muelle de la costa.

–¿Te parece si le hacemos una visita a Lyserg?

–Claro... Aún no hemos ido a Inglaterra...

Los lugares no eran programados. Sólo iban a donde les llevaba el destino y, más que buscar el campo de plantas, lo que importaba era que ambos eran los que recorrían un solo camino.

Durante el viaje en barco, Horo Horo miró pensativo hacia la ventana del camarote.

–¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Ren, quien llevaba horas viéndolo así.

–Me doy cuenta de algo...

–¿Y qué es ese algo?

–Que soy muy afortunado al tenerte por compañero de viaje – sonrió.

–¿Y recién lo notas? No me sorprende que seas lento para algunas cosas – dijo con un rastro irónico.

–¡Y dale! ¡Trato de decir cosas bonitas y tú...!

Ren le interrumpió con un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual se fue ahondando más y más.

–También son bonitas las cosas que haces con tu boca – murmuró Ren.

–Ya vas a ver cuántas "Cosas bonitas" terminas aprendiendo – sonrió pícaramente y lo tumbó al camarote.

Él lo tenía a Ren, Yoh ya tenía a Anna y a Hanna, sólo esperaba que Lyserg pudiera al fin encontrar a ese alguien especial.

* * *

Lyserg Diethel salió de la biblioteca. Ya era de noche, por lo que estaba comenzando a hacer mucho frío. Ajustó más su capa verde y aferró los libros para que no se le fueran a caer. Decidió que podría tomar un atajo por el parque, el cual ahora se veía tétrico por la poca luz de los faroles y los árboles sin hojas.

Cuando dobló por una esquina, escuchó un gemido.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó en voz alta, esperando una respuesta.

No podía ver a nadie, pero aún se escuchaba un quejido.

–Morphin – el dowser llamó a su hada y la hizo posesionar el péndulo en busca de algún espíritu o persona que estuviera ahí.

Pero el cristal apuntó debajo de él. Cuando fijó la vista, se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba pisando a alguien que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

–¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me di cuenta! – entonces detuvo sus disculpas y su expresión cambió radicalmente – ¡Hao!

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

–Agradezco al público en general que ha seguido la historia durante todo el tiempo y la paciencia que tuvieron para esperar este ¿Desenlace? Apenas es el inicio... Ahora parece que la suerte toca para Lyserg...

–Gracias a todos una vez más. Gracias por los reviews y gracias porque mantienen el Yaoi funcionando xDDDD.


	13. Nota Final Aclaración

Sólo una aclaración:

Muchos estarán pensando que a este fic le voy a poner una continuación. Pues la secuela es la historia Dos Perfectos Opuestos (Hao/Lyserg), y la van a encontrar en mi profile. Si les interesa, vayan por allá y sigan leyendo nn

Agradezco también a todos los que me han estado mandando los reviews: **Ice Kory X** (de los primeros en dejarme reviews nn), **SouYu Jumonji** (Mi sis nn), **RavenTears is dead** (también te quiero mucho, Cuervo nn), Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, Komachi Tao, DueL-SeXyPuNk, meskup, aiko5, Shooting Star Natalie, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Kaori Koneko, Karoru Metallium, Haruko Haruhara, Nikki-de-Hao, Naruki, Dark-Cold-Gaby, chocolana, mido-chan, Dark-Jess, shamanhoro, Kisuka, anna/asakura3, akane himura, Bbp, Ishisu-Magy, Takami Megunata, Xin-Tamao, Atemu Asakel 04, mailyn asakura, Karenu-Kiyoto, Lupi-chan y Galy

Espero que me lean en las demás historias


End file.
